Songs About Rain
by SanitysOverrated87
Summary: A new demon has arrived in Japan and she carries a charm of the crescent moon. She has come with killing in mind and teams up with the Inuyasha gang. But along the way she meets someone who she was destined for.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A lucky rescue and a chance meeting

* * *

Jamila jumped to the solid ground from the boat she had stowed away on and slipped up to the forest line before any of the sailors spotted her. Her kohl lined emerald eyes gazed out across the land. Having grown up in a desert, the sight of a land so green and cool was enough to take her breath away. She began walking through the grass enthralled with the sensation of the soft cool plant beneath her bare feet.

When Jamila finally stopped it was at a cliff that overlooked a beautiful valley. _So this is Japan…_She thought to herself. The wind plucked at the baggy pants to her belly dancer clothes. The material was very fine and close to sheer but the layers kept it from being see-through. Any proper Japanese woman would faint at the thought of wearing such clothing but where she came from it was normal. Her outfit was light lavender and very flattering to her dark tan skin and around the bottom of the top and the waist of the pants there were strings of beads an inch long that swayed when she moved. From the middle of her top where the material dipped to the bottom there was a longer silver chain that hung almost all the way to her belly button. At the end of the chain swung a darker purple crescent moon. Her divine adopted mother had given her the charm and the power to speak every language in the world shortly before she had disappeared.

Jamila stood looking out across the valley and her hair blew across her face. Her hair was so deep a red that unless it was hit with direct sunlight it was often mistaken as black. On top of her head rested two lighter red cat ears that swiveled around taking in the new sounds of a forest and behind her swayed a tail the same color of her ears. A new sound hit her ears and she looked to her left as a plume of smoke began to rise from a small village. _Well…I don't think that that is what I am looking for but…I think I'll go help with whatever the trouble is. _Jamila thought and took off running down the hill. When she reached the village she stopped beside one of the houses to gather what was going on. The surviving villagers were all tied up in the middle of the village and a group of bandits were searching the houses and manhandling the women. Jamila's eyes flashed angrily. _Bandits…_ She heard a sound behind her but let herself be grabbed and dragged out into the open by two men.

"Hey boss! Look what we found!" The one holding her on the right called out.

The leader of the bandits wandered over and ran his eyes up and down Jamila's body. His eyes lit up with lust and he began to smile. "A delicious woman." He grunted. Jamila fought the urge to gag. The man was fat, ugly, and bald. "This woman is mine." The leader said and began to reach a grubby hand to her chest.

In two heartbeats the two men holding her were dead and she held the leader a foot off the ground by his throat. The other bandits stared at her in horror and shock. "Leave this place and never return." She said quietly into the silence.

"No way, you bitch!" One of the bandits shouted and ran towards her with his sword.

Jamila threw the now dead body of the leader into him sending them both crashing to the ground. She settled into a fighters crouch and flexed her claws. "I am a cat demon, not a dog." Jamila leapt into the air when they converged on her and landed on one of the bandits shoulders. One of the other bandits idiotically swung at her and ended up killing his own friend when she leapt from his shoulders. They grew even angrier at that and began to swing even wilder, cutting each other to ribbons. The last few standing Jamila killed with her claws and fists; she never even had to draw her daggers.

When all the bandits were dead Jamila wiped her claws off on one of the bandits clothing then turned to the villagers. They were staring at her in shock. _You'd think they never seen a demon before. _Jamila thought then bent to untie the ropes around the villagers. They started thanking her in a rush and one of the little girls, with ash covering the side of her face, approached her. "You dress funny." She said looking up at Jamila in wonder.

The villagers held their breath as Jamila laughed and bent to look the girl in the face. "Where I come from little one, you dress funny." The little girl smiled at her and fished something from inside her kimono. She held out the small, shining rock and placed it gently in Jamila's palm. "Thank you for saving us."

Jamila smiled at her and slipped the rock into the pouch at her side. Something about the stone radiated with power and she wanted to exam it better later. She stayed until the next morning helping the villagers repair their homes and left early the next morning.

For the next few days Jamila traveled in land helping out where she could and gathering rumors about the demons in the area. One village she stopped at had a great tidbit of rumor for her.

"_There is a group of people who are hunting down a very nasty half-demon to retrieve the shards of the Shikon-no-tama he stole. They stopped here not to long ago themselves. One of the members is a priestess who is purifying the jewel and restoring it."_

"_Which was were they traveling?"_

"_North."_

After leaving that village Jamila turned her feet north but turned on the third day out when she could smell steam. That night Jamila curled up on one of the warm stones beside the hot spring with the moon high in the sky above her. Her tail was rising and falling gently before her face when her ears suddenly perked forward and her eyes snapped open. A few seconds later two women reached the hot springs across from her, talking to each other. One was dressed in a normal pink striped kimono and green apron and the other, dressed in very odd clothing, was brimming with spiritual power. The one in the odd clothing stopped suddenly half-way to the spring and her eyes shot to Jamila.

"Kagome?" The other woman looked back at her companion then her eyes followed where her gaze went. When she saw Jamila lying on the rocks she started to bend down to pick up a stone. "Who are you?" Then she dropped her voice to murmur to herself but Jamila's ears could pick up the faint voice. "Great time to leave my Hiraikotsu."

Jamila's tail stopped moving as it began its downward swing. "There is no need for that." Her voice was quiet but the women stopped moving, they knew if they made sudden moves so would she.

The younger girl, who'd been called Kagome said and took a hesitant step forward. "You have a jewel shard. I wondered where I was sensing it from."

Jamila blinked. "You must be the priestess who is collecting the shards." She said and began to stand. She had her feet on the ground and her hands when a stiff wind came up suddenly behind her. She sat on her hunches and reached one hand to the pouch where the small stone was. Suddenly a person in red leapt from the forest and landed in front of Kagome. Jamila froze and stared at the dog demon ahead of her.

"Who are you?" He said and wrapped one hand around the hilt of his sword. He had on a red haori and red hakama and had long silver hair. Atop his head was two dog ears similar to her own cat ears, but smaller.

"Inuyasha stop! She isn't going to hurt us." Kagome said from behind him as she put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Jamila nodded slowly as the demon, Inuyasha, looked her over carefully. "She speaks the truth."

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome then nodded and dropped his fighting stance. "If you attack I'll kill you."

Jamila nodded and stood the rest of the way up and strolled around the hot spring to their side. "Priestess my name is Jamila."

"Jamila?" The other woman asked. "That isn't Japanese."

Jamila shook her head. "I'm not Japanese."

Kagome held out her hand and Jamila placed the stone she had gently into her palm. "Where are you from?"

"Egypt." Jamila said.

Kagome smiled, "That is far. If you would like, you can stay with us for the night. I'm interested in your story."

Jamila nodded. The other woman sighed, "No bath tonight then."

Jamila smiled, "I wouldn't mind a bath either so I don't mind if you allow me to stay as well."

Kagome and the other woman smiled then they practically pushed the dog from the clearing. The three women stripped quickly and slid into the water. Kagome approached Jamila and started reaching hesitantly for her ear. "May I?"

Jamila chuckled and nodded. "It's been a long time since anyone has scratched my ears." Kagome grinned and began to rub Jamila's ears gently.

"My name is Sango. Are you a half-demon?" Sango asked as she rinsed her hair.

"No, where I come from all cat demons have ears like this. Your demon though is a half-demon right?" Jamila asked.

"Yes." Kagome said simply then settled back and finished washing quickly. When they had changed they wandered back to the camp fire. A monk in black and purple robes saw them and stood quickly at the sight of the new woman. He took a step forward then looked at Sango and sat back down.

"That's a first." Inuyasha said beneath his breath.

Jamila sat beside the fire folding one leg beneath her and the other to prop her leg on. Kagome looked at her and smiled. "Do you mind telling us your story now?" A small fox demon had crawled into Kagome's lap when they had returned and a two tailed fire cat had hopped onto Sango's shoulder.

"Once you introduce yourselves if you don't mind." Jamila said. She shifted slightly and the beads on her shirt jingled as she got comfortable. The crescent moon rested against her stomach and Kagome was hit with a flash of déjà vu.

"I'm Kagome, I'm a priestess but in a weird turn of events I come from the future. This is Inuyasha. This is Sango; she is the last of the Demon Exterminators. This is Miroku, he's a Buddhist monk. This is Shippo, and Kirara." Kagome said pointing at each of the people in turn.

Jamila smiled at them all and then began her story.

* * *

"My name is Jamila. I am a cat demon from Egypt. Just after my birth a man named Alexander the Great invaded my home land and my family was killed. My twin and I were placed in a temple of Bastet, the Goddess of Cats, and she came to us and saved us. Bastest was our adopted mother and gave us presents. She gave to me these magic clothes, they cannot be damaged or stained; this crescent moon charm; and the power to speak and understand every language in the world. She gave similar things to my sister as well. A thousand years ago or so now my mother disappeared and since then my sister and I traveled the world."

Kagome interrupted at that point. "A thousand years? How old are you exactly?"

"Somewhere about 2000 years I would assume." Jamila said.

Everyone stared at her in shock. Finally Inuyasha spoke up. "Most demons don't even live that long."

Jamila touched the charm on her chain and nodded. "I know. Another gift of having a goddess as an adoptive mother. She said that I would stay just as I was until I met my mate."

"You haven't met him yet?" Miroku asked. Sango glanced at him but saw that he wasn't talking lecherously.

"No I haven't. But my sister knows where hers is." Jamila snarled and clenched her hand. Her claws cut into her skin and Jamila growled softly then began to lick the wounds. "She had a vision of a man with red eyes and black hair who wore a baboon pelt over his clothes. The cut of his clothes was Japanese so she came here."

"A baboon?" Inuyasha snarled. "Naraku!"

Jamila nodded, "Yes that was his name. I am in Japan to kill them both."

Again everyone stared at her in shock. "You're going to kill your own sister?" Shippo said shocked.

Jamila nodded and fought the urge to clench her hands again. "The rest of her vision was apparently me with a bunch of others fighting her mate and killing him. So she tried to kill me." Kagome rested a hand on Jamila's shoulder in comfort. Jamila just smiled sadly at her. "It's alright Kagome. The time that I come from killing your siblings to gain more power is common. Set killed Osiris to gain the throne and Horus killed Set in revenge."

Kagome nodded. "I know that story."

Jamila opened her palms and smiled at everyone. "And that is my story. I am here to kill my sister and fulfill my destiny in helping destroy her mate."

Sango also put a hand on Jamila's shoulder. "Than you can travel with us because we are hunting that man down ourselves. It's late we should rest." She added when Kagome yawned.

Around the fire the people nodded and set about going to sleep. Inuyasha jumped into a tree branch above Kagome and Shippo and Sango and Miroku slept on other sides of the fire. Jamila stayed in her stop a few minutes more thinking. _Well Kanika…you tried to kill me and it didn't work. Mother knew what she was doing when she granted me immortality and not you. I'm sure she could see your black heart as clear as day. Why else did she name you 'black'?_

_I will kill you Kanika. I loved you once but after a thousand years of traveling I can finally see how corrupt your soul really is. You never expected me to figure out how the children around us kept disappearing but I m not blind sister. You will pay for the deaths your responsible for. _Jamila curled up in the stop she was in and her tail began to wave again as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Well my friends, what do you think about the new story so far? Be honest and reveiw review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fights and Rescues _Well here is a reposting of chapter two. Guys please review! Makes me get all warm and tingly!_

* * *

Jamila woke the next morning when she heard someone moving around. She opened her eyes to see Kagome fiddling with a metal contraption. Jamila stood and wandered over. "What's that?"

Kagome looked up and smiled at her. "It's from my time. It's called a portable stove. You can heat things on it."

Jamila touched it gently, "It's amazing."

"I think so too." Kagome said and handed Jamila a bowl of noodles. "I'm not sure what you like but this is ramen. Inuyasha's favorite."

"Thank you." Jamila said carefully beginning to eat the food.

Inuyasha leapt to the ground beside them and took his own bowl from Kagome. "Thanks Kagome." He said quietly and began to eat.

She smiled widely at him and finished up everyone else's meals before digging into her own. Sango was halfway done eating when suddenly she straightened and her face went bright red. Jamila looked at her curiously then grinned when Sango turned and slapped Miroku across the face. "Does that happen often?" Jamila asked pointing her chopsticks at the couple.

"At least once a day." Kagome said returning her smile.

A few minutes later they headed out and began traveling again. "We aren't headed Northeast." Jamila observed. "I heard that was the direction you traveled in."

"Kagome has to return home again." Inuyasha muttered angrily.

Beside him Kagome started to flush annoyed. "I told you! I have a week of tests and then I am done for the summer Inuyasha! Then we have four months without having to return home!"

Inuyasha growled down at her. "I'm still not happy about you going home again. I bet you're only going to see Hobo."

Kagome glared at him. "Inuyasha….SIT BOY!" She yelled and the rosary around Inuyasha's neck glowed before slamming him into the ground. "I told you! I don't like Hobo…Hojo." She said laughing a little. She reached down and helped him to his feet. "I'm sorry Inuyasha but you know how much I hate these tests. I am not happy about going either."

Inuyasha 'feh'd' her response but looked less annoyed and the gang continued on their way. Jamila chuckled and followed close behind with Kirara on her shoulder.

"_So Kirara, can you tell me about this Naraku character?"_ Jamila meowed softly to the small fire-cat.

"_I wasn't there when Lord Inuyasha and Lord Miroku discovered Naraku's whereabouts but from what I heard afterwards, Naraku was once a bandit named Onigumo who lived 50 years ago. He desired the priestess who guarded the Shikon-no-tama and tricked her into sealing Inuyasha to a tree and killing the priestess. He summoned a bunch of demons and they fused with his soul to form Naraku." _Kirara responded; she seemed anxious to talk now that she had someone who understood her.

"_Why didn't he get it then?" _Jamila asked looking at the cat in her arms.

"_The priestess died rather than wish on the Jewel for life and it was burned with her. It reappeared 50 years later when Lady Kagome fell through the old bone-eaters well. She unsealed Inuyasha and the Jewel was ripped from inside her body." _Kirara explained.

Jamila petted Kirara quietly and thanked her before handing her back to Sango. "I'm going to scout." She said before leaping into the trees and jumping from tree to tree. She found a river with a cave and lots of fish. She turned to head back to the others when she was tackled from her tree branch. She twisted her feet under her and growled at the woman in front of her. "Kanika!"

"Hello sister dear. I thought you were dead." Kanika said. Kanika had black hair and black eyes and wore blue and violet clothes similar to Jamila but the top turned into a cape that dragged behind her, hiding her tail beneath its cloth.

"If you had paid more attention you would know that Mother gave me immortality." Jamila said standing straight up. She could hear the others approaching. Inuyasha's ears had picked up on their voices and his nose on their scents. _Speaking of scents, _Jamila thought sniffing the air carefully. Her sisters' scent had changed. Jamila's eyes flew to her throat and indeed there was the mate mark. "So found your mate did you?"

Kanika smiled and it was brimming with evil. "Indeed and he is powerful." Kanika stepped back in shock when Inuyasha and the others burst from the forest behind Jamila. "I see sister…you have found the group from my vision."

Inuyasha stepped up beside Jamila and had his hand on his sword. "You must be her sister. You stink of Naraku."

"Yes my mate had a rather…lingering scent." She said caressing a finger over the bite mark on her shoulder.

"You're disgusting." Inuyasha snarled drawing his sword.

"I did not come to fight you. At least not yet. I just came to see if my sister had found her mate yet. Apparently not. Too bad dear." Kanika said and jumped into a tree behind her. "I think I'll go kill him before you meet." Then she was gone.

"What?" Kagome said. "She knows who your mate is?"

"Apparently. Follow as quickly as you can. I am going after her!" Jamila said and leapt into the trees after her sister. _If she truly knows where my mate is…I won't let her kill him! _Jamila flew through the trees after her sister and when she caught up to her sister the sun was already setting. Jamila landed in a tree and watched her sister enter a small clearing. Kanika strode purposely towards a small girl who facing away. Kanika licked her lips hungrily and started to reach a hand out to the girl but jumped back a second before Jamila landed in front of her.

"I told you that I'd never let you put a hand on another child." Jamila growled from deep in her throat. The little girl spun around at the sound of her voice and backed up a few steps clutching the wild flowers she had been gathering to her orange and cream kimono.

Kanika growled and charged at Jamila. "You will regret coming between me and my meal."

Jamila stood her ground, careful to keep the girl behind her. She shouted over her shoulder for the girl to run and took the hit to the stomach Kanika aimed at her. "You will not have her!" Jamila shouted dragging her claws across her sister's face.

"I will once you are dead!" Kanika said and spun on her foot to kick Jamila across the face.

Jamila leaned back avoiding the kick and swiped at her again. "No you will not!" Jamila shouted. _I can't die stupid! _She mentally yelled at her sister as they fought. _I will not let you drain another child just so you can live longer! _Jamila roared at her sister and punched her once more sending her flying into a tree.

Kanika struggled to her feet and hissed. "I'll be back sister." She growled then darted off into the woods.

Jamila sank to her knees and looked over her shoulder to peer at the small girl. "Are you okay?"

The girl gulped and nodded. She ran forward and took a piece of cloth from inside her kimono and pressed it against the bleeding wounds on Jamila's arm. "My name is Rin. Thank you for saving me."

Jamila smiled down into the girls face. She had soft chocolate eyes and a part of her hair was pony tailed on the side. "Thank you." She started to ask where her family was when she caught scent of a dog demon closing in fast. She pushed the girl behind her and stood on shaky feet. Her sister wasn't that stylish a fighter but she had power. "Stay behind me." She said to the girl.

A second later a man with long silver white hair exited the forest in front of her. He had pointed ears and two striped of purple on each cheek. He had the same golden eyes of Inuyasha and wore a white haori with long sleeves and red pentagons and a white hakama with a gold and blue sash. He had on armor and two swords were thrust into his belt. The thing that caught her attention most was the crescent moon on his forehead. Her eyes locked onto it and the moon at the end of the chain of her shirt started to glow.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Crescent Visions  
Hey all! Here is Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy._

* * *

Jamila's hands moved to the concealed dagger at her waist when the powerful dog demon drew one of the swords at his waist. His movement made her eyes travel to his sleeve and she was shocked to see that his left sleeve was empty. "Let her go." He said to Jamila pointing his sword at her. "Rin." He called to the girl. 

The little girl darted in front of Jamila and held her arms out to the sides. "Lord Sesshomaru! Don't hurt her! She rescued me!" Rin looked up at the demon and pleaded with her eyes.

The dog demon gazed over the cat in front of him and took in the few slashes she had. His eyes focused on the moon charm that was glowing bright as day. "Rin, go back to Ah-Un." He said sheathing his sword.

Rin grinned then turned back to Jamila. "Thank you again. What's your name?"

"Jamila." Jamila said smiling at the girl and waved as she left.

Sesshomaru stared at the cat demon in front of him, his eyes taking in her odd appearance. "You are not Japanese."

Jamila shook her head and sauntered closer to him following the pull of her chain. "No. I come from far, far away."

Sesshomaru gazed into her emerald eyes. "Nor are you young."

Jamila smiled, "Nope. I am older than anyone living here."

"How could you let a younger fighter touch you then." Sesshomaru asked.

"The attacker was my sister. She is just as old." Jamila said wincing.

Sesshomaru leaned forward. "What is this?" He asked as his claw touched the charm.

Sesshomaru's own moon flared to light and they both were pulled into a vision.

_

* * *

Jamila slowly sat up from the soft silk her hair trailing behind her, dark against the cool white. A clawed hand trailed over her collar and down her shoulder and arm. She looked back over her shoulder and pressed her lips against the man's behind her, closing her eyes in pleasure. She laid back down and he moved over top of her his hand continuing in its caress. She opened her eyes and gazed, her heart brimming with love, up into golden orbs with a slash of red on the lid darkened with passion. Sesshomaru moved and suddenly she gasped as he slid inside her. His lips found the mark on her shoulder and she was in heaven. _

* * *

Jamila stepped back and sank to her knees. She could feel her arousal and she could smell his. He gazed down at her, his eyes held a hint of the darkness she had seen in the vision. But other than that his face was the same calm mask it had been since she first saw him. When it started fading she tried to stand. 

"What are you?" Sesshomaru asked as she managed to get to her feet again.

"I am Jamila, the oldest and most powerful cat demon to walk the earth." Jamila stated.

Sesshomaru nodded softly. "I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands."

Jamila bowed regally. "It is an honor to meet you." When she looked back up he nodded at her than turned and walk away. Jamila followed studying the man in front of her. _Well…it seems that I have found my mate. _A chuckle came from inside her throat and her tail swayed gently behind her. _Kanika…I don't think you would survive a fight with this man. _

Sesshomaru was intrigued. The woman who followed him was unlike any other woman he'd ever seen. She had dark honey colored skin and wore strange clothing. She smelled of sand, sun, and desert flowers. Then there was the charm on her shirts chain. It glowed when he appeared and when he touched it he could feel his own crescent moon flare to life as he was pulled into a vision. He thought back remembering what he had seen.

_

* * *

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see a woman's back and he reached out his hand to caress her soft skin. Love and protectiveness surged in him as she turned to look at him. Jamila pressed her lips against his and he lay her down before sliding to cover her bare body. He moved into her and heard her gasp with pleasure. Mine…__ he thought as he kissed the mark on her neck._ Mine…

* * *

Sesshomaru shook his head to clear away the tempting thoughts that filled his mind. _I do not have time to waste on that. _He called over his shoulder. "What do you want?" 

"I am curious about you." Jamila said sauntering up beside him.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Sesshomaru warned looking at her from the corner of his eye.

She grinned at him when they entered the clearing where Rin was. "Cats have nine lives don't you know?" Then she sobered and looked at the little girl who had been so close to being food for her sister. "Besides…I can't die."

Sesshomaru watched Rin as she ran about torturing Jaken. "What happened?"

Jamila sighed and ran a finger over the slashes on her arm. "My sister was not gifted with immortality as I was. She drains the life of young children to prolong her life. She went after Rin."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Thank you."

Jamila smiled sadly at him. "It took me a while to know what she was doing but I refuse to let her do it anymore." The charm began to vibrate against her stomach and it lifted towards Sesshomaru.

"What is that?" Rin asked running up and touching the charm reverently.

Jamila winced but charm didn't react to the girls light finger. "My mother gave it to me. She said it would let me know who my mate was when I met him."

"Have you met him?" Rin asked innocently looking up at Jamila.

Jamila glanced at Sesshomaru who looked back at her. "I am not sure." Jamila answered. Suddenly her ears flicked to the side as Sesshomaru turned to the side. A moment later Inuyasha with Kagome on his back dropped into the clearing.

* * *

_Alright guys, this is pathetic. I have 34 hits on this story. This is a damn good story and deserves attention. If I don't get five reviews I am not posting another chapter. I'll finish the story on my own and just leave you all with these three chapters and nothing else._

_So either you review or the story ends now._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 Thoughts and Lightening_

* * *

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stared at each other across the clearing as Kagome climbed from her perch on his back. Jamila stepped forward and smiled at the duo. "You found me."

"Where'd your sister get to?" Kagome asked smiling back.

"I saved Rin from her and then she ran off when she felt Lord Sesshomaru coming."

Inuyasha scoffed, "Your sister is a wimp."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly. "Maybe she is smart, 'dear brother'." He said.

Kagome's grip tightened around her bow as the tension in the clearing rose. Jamila moved to Sesshomaru and touched his sleeve gently. "Please Lord Sesshomaru…Rin is more important than this fight." Her voice was too low to be heard by anyone but Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru glanced at her then at Rin, who was beginning to pale. He nodded slightly then turned calling out to Jaken and Rin. "We're leaving."

Jamila watched them leave and returned Rin's look with an encouraging smile. The moon flashed against her stomach then fell still and cold when he was out of her sight. "I think after we talk, I will seek him out." She said softly to herself.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo landed a second later on Kirara and dismounted from her. Miroku had a new handprint. Sango was bright red and she ran to Kagome's side. "What happened?"

"Jamila saved Rin from her sister and then she met Sesshomaru." Kagome summarized. Her gaze was still on Jamila's pendent.

"Why did your sister seek out Rin? I thought she was going after your mate?" Miroku asked.

"She devours children to stay young. She thought Rin was an easy meal and got sidetracked." Jamila said gazing off into the direction Sesshomaru and the rest had disappeared in.

"Jamila…why did your pendent flash?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked up from where he had sat down sulking at the lack of a fight and nodded. "Yeah I wondered that too."

Jamila closed her hand around the pendent and an image of Sesshomaru lying naked with his hair spilling over his chest popped into her head. "I think my mother was trying to tell me something." A soft rain began to fall and everyone turned their faces up to the gray sky.

"We should find shelter." Miroku said sidling over to Sango.

Sango turned bright red and smacked him. "Pervert!"

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and turned. "There's a cave a ways over here. I passed it on the way."

Sango and Miroku climbed onto Kirara's back and Jamila waved. "I'll catch up with you guys in a few days. I have something I need to do."

Inuyasha feh'd and they headed off. Jamila turned her face up to the sky and twisted her ears so that the water wouldn't drip into it. "Mother…is he the one?" A shaft of lightning raced across the sky, the end pointing in the direction he had left in and Jamila grinned. "I guess that's an answer." She turned and began to walk following his steps. Soon his scent would be gone because of the rain but she knew she'd find him. The moon pulsed against her stomach and she touched it gently. _After all…they were destined._

The soft rain had turned into a downpour plastering Jamila's clothes against her body and her hair hung in waves behind her. She loved every minute of it, rain was a special thing to her, and it was very uncommon when she was growing up and when there as rain around her she enjoyed it immensely.

She had passed an old oak tree when a spider demon dropped to the ground ahead of her. "Mmmm, a delicious meal…so exotic…so beautiful." He hissed stretching one leg to her face.

When it was a few makes away Jamila moved slicing the leg off at its base. The spider screamed in pain and rage and launched the rest of his legs at her. Jamila raised an eyebrow and sliced off the others as well. She had barely used any effort and the spider was only a torso and screaming head at her feet. She silenced his cries by cutting his head from his body. "Filthy thing." She muttered and leapt into the tree to search for his nest. After a minute of searching she found the sticky webbed hollow. She began to search among the bodies to find any that might have survived. She found two at the very edge of the hole and looked them over for wounds. Fortunately the spider had not reached them yet and they were safe. One was a tall handsome man and held protectively in his arms was a small boy. Jamila picked them up in her arms and made her way out of the nest.

She traveled a distance from the nest until she found a tree with enough coverage that the ground beneath was dry and set them softly on the ground. She built a small fire and caught two rabbits that were wandering close by. They were cooking over the fire when her two guests began to stir. The first to wake was the little boy. He opened light brown eyes and gazed around. When he saw her he gripped his father harder.

Jamila studied him with a soft smile and held out a piece of cooked rabbit. "You hungry?"

The boy shook his father and he too woke fully. "Haru?"

"Papa! Another demon!" He cried fearfully.

His father raised his eyes and met Jamila's. "What do you want with us?"

"I saved you from the spider demon and now I'm trying to feed you. If my help is so distasteful, I'll leave." Jamila said placing the rabbit on a rock and standing up.

Haru's eyes fixed on the rabbit and he inched forward. His father shook his head. "It is not distasteful, but you must understand why we are wary."

Jamila nodded. "I understand. I'll go look around then when you finish eating I'll take you to the nearest village."

"Thank you." He said softly bowing his head.

She nodded and left the clearing. She understood how they felt. Many people she had encountered along her travels feared her at first. Those places that didn't have demons believed her to be a god come to visit them. She tried to explain to those people that she was no god but rather something else. The worst thing was when someone mentioned the word 'Demon' even if she had been with them for a few days their eyes always filled with fear. Sometimes things were hard…more hard then Mother had ever told them. This was because where they had grown up, people like her and her sister were not unusual and not all were to be feared. Jamila had only recently started to notice that when her sister left villages, they avoided her eyes and hid their children while when she left they bid her fond farewells.

Jamila wasn't stupid in anyway, but it's hard to believe terrible things about someone you loved once. But now that she knew…she planned to destroy the evil creature that dared call herself 'sister'.

* * *

_Against my better judgement I am posting this chapter for **SleepyJ, **because this appears to be the only person who gives a rats ass if this is updated. But I don't want to be mean to the person who did review so I'll post it anyway. _

**_For SleepyJ_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Thinking and Considerations**_

* * *

Sesshomaru walked through the pouring rain listening to Jakens' shrieks as Rin splashed him by jumping into the little puddles that had pooled on the ground. _That woman…she had been so…different. And that vision, it had felt so real. _Sesshomaru was confused, though no one would be able to tell by looking at him. That was the way he likes it: being a cold mysterious person to others because then he was left alone. 

Or at least it was supposed to work that way. Somewhere along the line he had picked up that insufferable sycophantic imp and then he had not only resurrected a human but she traveled with him under his protection.

A ghost of a smile flashed across Sesshomaru's face too fast to see as he thought of Rin. While as a rule, he despised humans for the weal annoyances they were, he had to admit there were some he didn't despise. Run was a bright spot in his otherwise monotonous day. She was always so cheerful and annoyed Jaken so well that he had come to care for the little girl in an almost fatherly way.

While he hated Inuyasha for having the sword he so desired, he held a grudging respect for the half-demon. Considering how easily Sesshomaru could kill most every full demon that crossed his path, the fact that his half-demon brother could survive so many encounters spoke to his strength and determination. In his grudging way Sesshomaru was... proud of him, thought it didn't change his disgust at Inuyasha's dirty blood or Sesshomaru's desire to kill him.

Inuyasha's human friends also had a small amount of Sesshomaru's respect. The demon slayer was very skilled and the monk as well. The odd priestess Inuyasha seemed infatuated with had unequaled spiritual powers. She might even be stronger than that clay creature that pretends she's a living person.

But, this new demon Jamila. She was exceptional. Beautiful, deadly, and kind; possibly too kind but that didn't mean she was weak. After all…if it did would he really keep a human with him.

_But Jamila…_he thought, _she was shocking. Granted a number of demoness's wore little clothing, few could have worn the outfit she wore with such grace and comfort. But that pendent…when I had touched the glowing surface I had been pulled into that vision…casual sex was not something dog demons do and on Jamilas shoulder had been my mate mark. She was my mate! A cat…well maybe the fact that she was a cat wasn't quite a large issue. Other demons mixed breeds and it only strengthened certain abilities in the offspring. The small fox demoness, Chane, had mated with Lin of the wolf tribe and their offspring had both the fox magic and the wolf strength._

Sesshomaru shook the thoughts from his head and turned at Rins' delighted squeak. "Lady!"

Jamila bent and returned the hug Rin had given her. "Hello Rin." She looked up at Sesshomaru and bowed her head slightly giving him a small smile. "Lord Sesshomaru."

The tone of her voice made it apparent to him that she was remembering the vision. Sesshomaru inclined his head back at her and then sat cross-legged below one of the tall oak trees. Rin ran off around the clearing chasing Jaken and Jamila came to sit beside Sesshomaru. The crescent moon she wore swayed toward him glowing pointedly before settling against her tanned stomach.

"Are you angry I followed you, Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked her voice soft.

"No." He replied just as gentle surprising himself, both with the softness and the truth.

"Then what is bothering you?" Jamila asked.

Sesshomaru thought about her question for a moment before answering. "What was that vision?"

Jamila raised one of her knees and crossed her arms over it. "The woman who raised me gave my sister and I a way to find out who our destined mates were. The vision was her way of saying that it is you." Jamila looked over at the stoic lord and grabbed a lock of his silvery white hair. She let it flow through her fingers before turning to look at Rin and Jaken. "However, fate is never entirely certain, so it might not come to pass. You do not need to feel tricked, or trapped, or anything." Jamila said. She looked up at the twilight sky silently. _It took most of the day to get that human man and his child to safety but they are safe. 'Demons in this land have run rampant lately. Be careful where you travel.' The man had said when she took her leave. _Jamila thought about the woods she had passed through and considered what it meant.

Sesshomaru didn't respond. He was too busy thinking about what she had said. _Fate can be changed of course of if I must be honest does it need to be? My life wouldn't be changed by the arrival of this cat. If we mated I would continue to do what _I _decide not what she dictates. She would merely be a vessel for my pups, nothing more. (**A.N. I know this whole chap had been a bit O.C. of Sessy but Fluffy needs a personality and depth. Sorry if you have problems with it. Its as best as I can do, don't whine in review, I won't change it. Thank you)**_

Jamila swished her tail then stood and leapt into the tree above him. She curled up on one of the larger boughs and feel asleep the only sight of her from where he say was her tail dangling over the edge and the top of her head with its twitching ears. She was alert even in her sleep.

Rin came over to Sesshomaru's side and curled up on the ground beside him. "Good night my lord!" She said smiling at him sweetly before closing her eyes and falling instantly asleep.

Jaken ran over and began to scold Rin for 'sleeping when surely the Lord wishes to move on' but Sesshomaru punched Jaken, knocking him unconscious as he flew to land beside Ah-Un on the other side of the clearing. Ah-Un looked up then snorted at Jaken and laid their heads back down. Looking down at Run made a tiny smile flutter across Sesshomaru's face. He then looked back up at the sky and continued in his considerations.

_

* * *

I woke when something touched my ears and I tensed ready to attack the intruder. But I recognized the scent of Sesshomaru behind me and I relaxed as he continued to touch my ears gently. I opened one eye and looked back over my shoulder at him and smiled lazily. "Hello." I rolled over and began to run my claws gently down his chest and my tail trailed along his legs tickling him. _

"_Hello." He said leaning down to kiss me. He gripped my bottom lip between his fangs gently before releasing it to kiss me passionately._

_I moaned and pulled him close to me until our bare chests were touching. I ran my hands down his smooth warm back and kissed him back. "Sessy…" I moaned as he moved on top of me and took his lips from mine. I leaned up and gently began to bath his neck until he pressed me firmly down into the blankets. He positioned himself at my entrance and kissed me again as I welcomed his inward thrust. We continued to caress and kiss until we reached the peak and just as we cried out…_

Jamila woke wide-eyed and gasping for breath. She looked down at Sesshomaru who was gazing up at her with the same look he had had after the first vision but with more hunger. "Did…" She cleared the husky tone from her voice before she tried again. "Did you just have a vision or a dream?"

Sesshomaru inclined his head in a slight nod, his eyes pinned on hers a slight red cast to them.

Jamila felt her heart begin to flutter faster as she felt her own demon's arousal increase under his hungry gaze but her head snapped up as Kanika landed on the branch beside her, hitting her down to the ground.

* * *

_For the people who review thank you so much. To those who don't...well I wont say anything other than your lucky I like my reviewers or there wouldn't be anymore chapters._


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Learning History and Sharing Tales_

_Hello it is I! Yay jump for joy. This is for **Inuyasha05**, my faithful reviewer. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Jamila looked up at the branch where her sister had just been and frowned angrily. _She is following me. _She sighed and looked down at Rin who was clutching Sesshomaru's pants silently; her eyes wide with the knowledge the person who had tried to eat her had been there. "Lord Sesshomaru, I am afraid that for the present I must take my leave of you." She said bowing low to him and resting a gentle hand on Rin's head smoothing her hair.

Sesshomaru's eyes lost their red cast before he was able to incline his head in return. "I understand." He turned and Rin walked to Ah-Uh grabbing their leashes and followed as Sesshomaru began to talk away. Jamila picked up the still unconscious imp and set him on Ah-Uh's back as they passed by and waited until they were lost to sight before she turned and headed in the opposite direction.

_I want to stay with them but if I do I put Rin in danger. My sister is going to keep trying to get at me and if I am around Rin she is lucky to try to get her again. It's better if I stay away for a while. _Jamila thought to herself.

After an hour or so Jamila leapt to the top of the nearest tree and sniffed the air. Inuyasha and his friends were headed in her direction but at a different angle. _I'll meet up with them. With that many fighters Kanika might re-think coming after me. Besides, she caught Sesshomaru and me off-guard when we were still affected by that dream…_Jamila stilled thinking back to the dream and a shiver of desire ran up her spine.

She gazed up at the sky as it began to rain again. _Must be the rainy season…I love all this rain. _She closed her eyes and turned her face up the water as it pounded gently on her cheeks. _My cat nature should hate this…but it doesn't for some reason._

She leapt from branch to branch on her way down to the ground and a few branches up she started leaping heading towards where Inuyasha and the others were. Her back hunched then spread as she jumped on all fours like her feline friends. Her tailed swayed behind her as she ran and her ears listened to the sounds of the world around her. _This place…this Japan is so beautiful; I think…no matter what happens with Sesshomaru…I think I'll settle down here. _Jamila leapt to the ground and paused for a moment and settled on her haunches. _I want to view this place from my other form. _She closed her eyes and concentrated on the smaller of her two cat forms and felt her body shift into its Egyptian Maui form. She opened her beautiful cat eyes to see the forest from a different view and she began to run along the ground again her four paws loving the feel of the green earth beneath them and her noise enjoying the scent of wet soil. _Yes…this place is perfect to all of us. _She slowed as she arrived at where Inuyasha and the others had stopped for the night. She hadn't realized how far apart they were until it hit her that it had taken half the day to reach them. She shrugged. She was in no hurry so it didn't matter.

Kagome was sitting next to the "portable stove" she carried and Jamila's nose caught the scent of the "ramen" and she meowed and sauntered into the clearing. Miroku and Sango turned to stare at the cat, they felt a lot demonic power but they didn't think it was coming from the tiny cat that settled next to Inuyasha and rubbed her head against his knee. Kagome squealed at the cuteness of the cat and Inuyasha glared down at her, he knew who she was. "Stop that." He snapped.

Kagome pushed him gently and picked up the cat in her hands. "Inuyasha don't be so mean to the poor thing. It must be starving to come up to us." She stopped and stared closer at the cat noticing the marks around the cat's eyes and the patch of fur that looked like a moon on the cats' chest and noticed how familiar the cat felt. "Jamila?"

The cat meowed and jumped down from Kagome's grip and changed into her human form sitting between Kagome and Inuyasha. "I'm amazed. Both of you knew who I was."

Miroku and Sango sat across the clearing their jaws hanging. "How did you know?" Sango asked looking at Inuyasha.

"I recognized her scent." He grumbled digging into his Ramen.

Sango looked at Kagome who shrugged, "She felt familiar and the eyes looked like Jamilas as did the lines around it. Plus she had a crescent moon on her chest." Kagome said and pulled out another ramen from her bag.

"Where are you guys headed, last I saw you, you were still heading north." Jamila asked settling down.

"Kagome needs to head back to her world." Shippo said crawling out of Kagomes bag.

"Her world? That's right you said you were from the future didn't you?" Jamila said smiling at Kagome.

"Yes, I fell into a well and came out here. Since then I have traveled between my world and this world traveling with Inuyasha. But occasionally I need to go back to go to school." Kagome said leaning past Jamila to give Inuyasha a hard look.

Inuyasha snorted, "I still think you should just stay here all the time. Do you really need that school thing if you stay here?"

Kagome didn't answer instead she turned to stare into the fire. Jamila could tell what she was thinking. _'If I stayed here I wouldn't have to go to school but do I really have a reason to stay after all this is done.' _Jamila swished her tail and pointed at Miroku, "You monk. What's your story?"

Miroku jumped when Jamila addressed him but gave her a flirtatious smile which was soon knocked off by Sango's slap. "My grandfather was cursed by your sisters mate and put a hole in his hand that sucks up everything around it. It has passed down to me and unless I kill Naraku it will kill me as it did my father and my grandfather." Miroku said lifting up his right hand.

Jamila nodded then looked at Sango. "What's your story?"

Sango gave Jamila a sad look. "Much sadder than his. My village was a village of demon slayers and we were tricked into a trap that killed every demon slayer but myself. My little brothers body is being controlled by Naraku. He lives so long as he has a jewel shard in his back so eventually Naraku will kill him again to take it back."

Jamila bowed her head sadly. "Your tale is very sad. I have faith though. I believe that you will rescue your brother and that he will be alright." Sango gave Jamila a hopeful smile before moving to lay down to sleep. Miroku followed a moment later. When Jamila looked at Inuyasha he glared at her daring her to ask how he was involved but she just looked away. She could see a sore spot.

Kagome wandered over to her sleeping bag and crawled inside. Jamila seeing how depressed and confused she looked, changed again into her small cat form and curled up beside her face and began to purr. Kagome gave her a small smile then closed her eyes to sleep.

Jamila looked over at Inuyasha who sat staring into the fire. _This group was brought together by tragedy and fate, _Jamila thought, _I don't know how this will end but I hope that the heartbreak is past. _Jamila closed her eyes and let herself fall into a light sleep, ready and alert for the attack she felt would be soon in coming.

* * *

_Review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Memories and Demands**_

* * *

I looked up as someone called my name. My short hair swung around my forehead and I grinned at my sister. "Hello Kanika. What is going on?"

"Mother wants us. Let's go Jamila." Kanika said giving me a toothy smile before walking off. Her hair was spiked straight up as if she was angry.

I nodded and stood from the papyrus reeds I had been kneeling in. "Coming." I took off at a run, my ears twitching as it picked up the sounds of Kanika behind me. I laughed and ran faster quickly reaching the limestone temple. "Mother?"

A glowing form came out from one of the rooms and the cat smiled at them. "Hello my children."

Kanika and I bowed before coming to sit in front of her altar where she had seated herself. "What would you like us to do Mother?"

She gazed lovingly down at us and swished her tail. "You are now a century my children. Now fully adult demons but yet you stay here."

I sat up and bowed, "Mother we love it here. Do you wish us to leave?"

She shook her head, "No I enjoy having your company but…a time is coming when I will no longer be allowed to stay with you like this."

"Why Mother?" Kanika asked.

"The time for our people is ending and with it my family will lose power. Though we shall be around, we shall not be able to show ourselves to you. I will always watch over you though." Mother looked at me as she said the last thing and it startled me. She seemed to be saying that she would only watch over me. But that couldn't be true…could it? Kanika's head bowed and her fists clenched but she said nothing. Mother waved her paw in the air then nodded at me. "Kanika will stay with me for awhile. I have gifts for you both. Return to me at supper for your gifts Jamila and then we shall dine."

I bowed and left the inner temple and went to my room. _Why would Mother only tell me that she'd look over me? Does she believe I need more looking after than Kanika?_ I sighed, _Probably. Kanika has always been the stronger one. _I sighed again and went into my room. I gently touched papyrus that lay beside my bed and my fingers traced the lines of hieroglyphs. _Dearest Daughter, Life is hard and for you it shall be harder than most. You are one of the few demons left in the land. A man who is roaming about the land is slaughtering demons as quickly as he can. To protect you and your sister we are placing you in Bastet's Temple. I hope that we will see you one day in the future but I am afraid that your father and I are not long for this world. We wish you love and happiness. Goodbye my Beautiful child._

A tear leaked from my eye as I read the only thing I had from my mother. Life was hard but…Bastet had raised us well, she had brought a member of the Pharaohs bodyguards to teach Kanika and I fighting skills. Kanika had caught on faster than I did, the guard had even called her ruthless and powerful. I had always won every tactic battle we had done, the guard praised my planning skills, and lately I had been winning every other bout with her.

I heard Kanika enter her room and the wall crack as she kicked it. I heard her cursing but I couldn't understand the words. I headed to mothers room and she smiled at me with her cat smile and I bowed deeply. "Hello Mother."

"Hello Jamila. I have three gifts for you." She pointed her tail at a chain with a moon at the end beside her and I reverently picked it up and tied it to my shirt. "This will guide you to your mate. I give it to you as well as immortality and the ability to understand all languages."

"Why such gifts mother?" I asked clasping the moon.

"You will need them. Darkness is coming my daughter. Your ultimate goal is in the west. Go slow; learn what you can on the road." She said and jumped from the altar to sit in front of me and I ran my hand down her head and scratched her ears. "You are a good daughter Jamila, and I love you as if you were my own."

"I love you mother." I said and the two of us spent dinner talking and discussing things. Kanika never came to dinner, she left the two of us to ourselves but mother just looked at me sadly when I asked why she had been upset.

Weeks passed and Kanika avoided me as much as she could. Mother visited less and less often and slowly her priestesses began to disappear. It finally ended when Kanika came to my room and swept her dress back from her body. "Get ready. They are coming."

I stood and picked up the knives by my bed and ran the tip of one down my cheek. "Who are they?" I asked meeting her cold eyes.

"Rebels. Bandits searching for food." Kanika said. "They are entering the outer temple."

"Lets get to work then."

* * *

Jamila leapt to her feet when she felt the demon come into the camp and she had her hands around his throat before she fully came to her senses. Inuyasha began laughing and even Kagome giggled. Jamila looked around her, she had been so deep in dreams of her memories that she had been the last one to wake and the others were standing around the fire looking at the intruder she had grabbed.

Blue eyes glared at her under long brown hair held in a pony tail. "Let me go."

Jamila looked back at him squeezed his throat a little tighter smiling. "Say please."

The demon, wolf by the smell and the pelts, moved to try to kick her away and Jamila jumped onto the foot he swung at her and then behind him all without letting go of his neck. She then put her heel into the back of his knee forcing him to kneel. Inuyasha fell onto the ground laughing so hard and Kagome laid a hand on Jamila's shoulder, she was even smiling slightly. Miroku and Sango were chuckling under their breathes. "Jamila this is Kouga. He's a friend."

"No friend of mine." Inuyasha muttered standing up and gripping his sword.

Jamila let Kouga go and stepped away. He jumped to his feet and looked as if he would try for revenge but whatever he saw in Jamila's eyes stopped him. Kagome brought his attention back to her by asking a question. "So what brings you by Kouga?"

"Naraku has a mate." He said and puffed up proudly at his knowledge.

"We already know that you dumb wolf." Inuyasha said scowling.

Kouga looked surprised. "She's a cat demon."

"Know that too." Shippo said from Kagome's shoulder.

Jamila crouched down and jumped up landing in the tree behind them all. She settled down and looked out to the east. "Sesshomaru is on his way here."

Kouga growled. "I need to leave then. He does not like me."

Kagome's brow darkened with memory and Inuyasha frowned. "Get out of here wolf. None of us will save you from him."

Kouga darted off and Jamila leapt to the ground and walked to the edge of the clearing. "What did he do?"

"The little girl who travels with Sesshomaru was killed by Kouga's wolves before Sesshomaru brought her back to life."

Jamila growled in her throat. "I wish I had killed him."

Inuyasha started laughing again. "If only you could have seen his face! It was priceless!"

Rin and Jaken entered the clearing with Sesshomaru right behind them. He studied everyone around the clearing then his eyes locked onto Jamila. "You are going to come and be my mate."

* * *

_Geeze update was long in coming but here it is. Let me know what you think and how do u think Jamila will react to his demand. REVIEW_


	8. Chapter 8

**_The long awaited chapter!!!!_**

Chapter 8: You _will _become my mate

* * *

Jamila heard multiple intakes of breath and stared at Sesshomaru showing only mild emotion. "Say please."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and Jaken jumped forward brandishing his staff. "You ungrateful wretch! How dare you demand the Great Lord Sesshomaru ask for you!"

Jamila crossed her arms and glared at the imp, it shrunk back in fear. "I ask no more from him than I would any other _child_." Her voice was annoyed. _Just because we are supposed to be mates, he thinks I will come like a nice pet?_

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed further and he looked angry. "Child?"

Jamila turned her back on him and bowed to Kagome and Inuyasha and the others. "No offense meant, however what ever you may think," She turned back to Sesshomaru her hair swinging about her and her tail thrashing furiously. "I _am _almost two thousand years old. I am not some young demoness who will just follow at a snap of the fingers."

Sesshomaru began to growl. "You refuse to become my mate?"

"I refuse to be _ordered _to be your mate. Woo me, win me, or defeat me in a battle and then I shall become your mate." She said.

"I choose battle." Sesshomaru said gripping the hilt of his sword.

"The rule is this: if you can get me to surrender within two days I shall become your mate." Jamila said stepping close to Sesshomaru.

He nodded slightly and his eyes held more than just anger now. They held a heat that came from the anticipation of a hunt. "It begins at sunrise." She said grinning. She turned back to Inuyasha and his group. "I will see you in a few days. If he wins I'll be his mate, if he doesn't I shall continue to travel with you."

They just stared at her confused. Kagome nodded and Inuyasha snorted at Jamila. "Good luck."

Jamila gave them a small smile then hopped into a tree. "See you soon Sesshomaru." She said and began hopping from tree to tree. She got a few miles as the moon headed for the ground and she sat in a tree at the edge of a clearing.

The sun rose and Sesshomaru stepped into the clearing.

"This is foolish." He said unsheathing his sword.

"I agree, apologize and ask me and we can move on." Jamila said unsheathing her long curved daggers from their sheaths at her back.

"Apologize? No." He said and darted forward.

Jamila fell backward off the branch and kicked her feet up as she went. Sesshomaru dodged her feet and changed angle to dive at the cat now standing calmly beneath the tree. His sword connected with one of her daggers and they strained against each other the powers in their blades lashing outward for dominance. Jamila swung her second blade onto the top of the sword at an angle and the hilt jerked up diving the tip down farther toward Jamila's chest. At the last second Sesshomaru jumped backward, keeping Jamila from being impaled.

"That was dangerous." He said his eyes narrowed in anger at the moment of fear he'd felt when it seemed Jamila was about to die.

"There was a chance the sword would have popped from your hand." Jamila said closing her eyes briefly, with Sesshomaru it seemed she couldn't use those tricks. He was too good to let go of his sword. She darted forward toward his left driving for the empty sleeve. His sword was instantly in front of her and she jumped onto it. For a moment the world stood still and then Sesshomaru flipped the sword over and Jamila had to jump to the ground.

"I don't want to kill you." Sesshomaru said sheathing his sword and motioning for Jamila to sheath her daggers. He darted forward when she was ready again, faster than he had moved before and she barely managed to roll to the side. He was on her again in a second grabbing her wrist before she moved away.

Jamila seemed to freeze as Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and her eyes widened at the shock that went through her. Sesshomaru also froze at the sensation, it wasn't his power and by the look on her face it wasn't hers either. He pulled gently on her wrist and she came quietly close to him enough that he could wrap his one arm around her body. She looked up into his face her deep green eyes bored into his. "I should fight."

"Why aren't you?" He asked watching as the wind picked up causing little hairs around her face to dance and the long parts to sway elegantly. He shook his head trying to make himself go back to himself.

"Because even though I resent the hell out of the way you told me to be your mate," She said her voice laced with anger which calmed in her next words, "I want to be with you."

Sesshomaru stared at her unable to respond. Many women had wanted to be with him, but he knew that for most it was because of his power. This woman was different though and he didn't know how to deal with her.

Jamila saw him fighting with himself, to the others he had appeared a very unemotional person but the more she was around him the more she thought it seemed a put on. She reached her hands up hesitantly then threaded her hands into his silken hair at the back of his neck. His eyes refocused on her the same time she pulled herself to her tiptoes and placed her lips on his gently.

In response to the touch of her lips Sesshomaru's hand flexed automatically pulling her closer to him and he closed his eyes returning the kiss. He suckled gently on her bottom lip then slid his tongue between her lips and tasting the sweetness of her mouth.

Jamila whimpered softly and kneaded her hands into his neck as she played with the hair there. After a minute or so she stepped away from him, leaving them both feeling deprived. "We can be more than mates, Sesshomaru, and I will not accept just a title and an heir." She stepped back a ways and got back into her fighters crouch.

Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side as his eyes began to slowly bleed red. "A title and an heir? More than mates? What else is there?"

"Love, the love that is so strong one of them will die to protect the other." Jamila said not realizing how closely that phrase struck home in Sesshomaru. His father had died to protect Inuyasha's mother after all.

"Love is useless." He growled his eyes now completely red as he jumped at her.

"Then you can not have me." Jamila said kicking Sesshomaru in the stomach. His passion and anger had made him slower and awkward.

Sesshomaru flew backward and got up growling and rushed her again. This time he was beginning to regain control of himself and managed to tackle her. Jamila brought her knees up and flung Sesshomaru off of her. He landed close enough to grab her ankle and tug her back to the ground. She swung her other leg connecting with his cheek and leapt up to the branches of the tree.

Sesshomaru paused to collect himself and when he stood up he was his old calm self. He leapt up beside Jamila before she could react and pinned her to the trunk of the tree. "Surrender, become my mate!"

"Not without love!" Jamila screamed punching him in the stomach.

His hand went to her stomach in response but as his fingers touched the moon charm time froze and Jamila fainted into Sesshomaru's arms.

* * *

Jamila stood in a hall of limestone and across from her sat her mother. Jamila knelt and bowed low and her mother scowled lovingly at her. "Why are you being so difficult Jamila?"

"Mother?" Jamila asked confused raising her head from the floor.

"Love can be grown even in the stalest of hearts given time." Her mother said padding over and licking her cheek. "Mate him and teach him to love you."

* * *

Jamila opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru kneeling beside her with his hand on the sword he hadn't drawn earlier. He dropped his hand and studied her face. "What happened?"

"Mother scolded me." Jamila said laughing and sat up and turned to face Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked at her confused and got ready to stand. "You ready to continue?"

Jamila sighed, "No Sesshomaru, you win. I will become your mate." She looked up into his eyes and saw confusion, smugness, and a bit of passion mingled together in his gaze. _Mother give me patience._

_

* * *

**Review review review!!!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**I'm sorry its taking so long on my chapters guys, school is being hectic as usual and I've been working on a lot of my original stories trying to finish them work on new ideas.**

**But here is Chapter 9.**

* * *

Jamila approached Inuyashas' camp with a small smile on her lips. "Hello."

They turned to look at her and the silent demon lord behind her. "You lost?" Inuyasha guessed scowling.

"No, my mother had a few choice words for me about my game so I forfeit." She said. "But I wanted to wish you all luck. I'll drop by as often as I can."

Kagome stood and hugged Jamila tightly. "Good luck to you too. Our men wont cooperate with each other but if we come across any new information I'll let you know." Kagome breathed in Jamilas ear too soft for the dog demons to hear her.

Jamila returned her hug and nodded goodbye to the others then turned to follow Sesshomaru. He had not spoken to her since she agreed to mate him but she didn't mind, her thoughts were occupied elsewhere. _Kanika is getting stronger everyday with the help of her mate. We need a way to put her out of commission for a while so we can gain our strength. _Jamila frozen then spun raising her am.

Jamila stopped and turned suddenly making Sesshomaru slow to a stop before looking back over his shoulder. He watched as blood dripped to the ground between Jamila's spread feet and he felt his heart hammer in his chest. Then he saw the woman in front of Jamila as she coughed, blood spitting from her mouth onto Jamila.

"Kanika," Jamila said smiling, her hand buried deep in Kanika's stomach. "I was just thinking about you." She slowly lowered her arm careful not to wince as the blade pulled out of her bone and skin then tugged it from her sisters limp hand and tossed it away.

"Bitch!" Kanika coughed trying to pull herself off of Jamila's impaling arm.

"Tsk, tsk, sister dear." Jamila replied letting Kanika fall. "I've gotten used to these sneak attacks of yours. They wont work any more." Seshomaru moved up beside her his eyes flashing red and back again. She smiled at the fear on her sisters face. "Oh by the way…this is my mate Sesshomaru. Tell Naraku we said hello." She stepped back bowing ironically to her sister and walked off Sesshomaru trailing behind her this time.

"You're going to let her live?" Sesshomaru asked quietly after a while.

"She will go to Naraku and tell him that we are mated, he will be very angry, according to what you all have said about him, its likely he'll attack her and they will be weakened as a unit." Jamila said winking. "Cats don't take abuse well."

"Neither do dogs." Sesshomaru said seriously.

"You dish it out pretty well though." Jamila muttered looking around the clearing. She could smell Jaken and Rin around here somewhere.

"What does that mean?" Sesshomaru said grabbing her am and making her look at him.

Jamila looked into his eyes enjoying the warmth the golden hue of his eyes gave her. "You deny the truth of love in front of one who would love you so easily. Is that not a form of abuse?" She said seriously.

He opened his mouth to answer and a scream cut him off. The two of them took off as fast as they could go matched speed for speed toward Rins voice.

Jaken was standing in front of Rin who cowered on the ground in front of him was a large half-man, half-horse scratching his head in confusion. "Τι συμβαίνει?" The horse half of his body was a light sandy gold and his hair was a blond to match. He had tan skin and dark blue eyes that seemed too dark for his face.

"Xanthus?" Jamila said staring at him surprised.

"Πιό αγαπητός μου, εσείς υπάρχει! Σας έχω ψάξει!" He said cantering over to her and grabbing her hands with his.

"Μπορείτε να χρησιμοποιήσετε μια γλωσσική περίοδο; Μιλούν τα ιαπωνικά." Jamila said looking at the others as they stared at her shocked. When he nodded and touched his throat and ears with his fingers she continued in Japanese. "What did you do to Rin?"

"The girl?" He looked over at her and shrugged, his voice was heavily accented but they could understand him now. "I thought the imp was going to eat her and I tried to grab her."

Rin stood slowly and gave him a shy smile. "No this is Master Jaken, he watches over me."

"Forgive me sweet child." He said graciously and bowed bending one of his forelegs under him. "I am Xanthus, late of Greece. I found my village….distasteful and left to find my elusive friend Jamila." He smiled at her and at a soft sound from the land next to her he turned to look at the demon. "A dog demon."

Jamila nodded, "This is the Lord Sesshomaru. My intended mate."

Xanthus studied the tall demon and used his magic to feel for his power level. "Strong, handsome, determined." He said then began to circle him. "Loyal, fairly compassionate. I think that he'll do well for you." He looked at Jamila. "I'm jealous."

She laughed, "Of him or me?" Xanthus like many Greeks from centuries ago, liked both men and women.

"Both." Xanthus replied smiling and causing Sesshomaru eyes to widen fractionally and Jaken dropped to the ground amazed.

Rin studied the two of them while Jamila giggled. "Are we going home now?"

Sesshomaru nodded and started off giving Xanthus a wide berth. "Your welcome to follow as my intended mates friend." He said to the centaur.

The centaur bowed even lower at the demon lord and Jamila picked Rin up setting her down on his back. "Rin this is a very good friend of mine. Xanthus, Rin."

"Hello." She said resting her hands on the joint between his human half and horse half.

"If you feel like you're going to fall off just grab onto the leather straps across my back." He said looking over his shoulder at her as they walked off.

"What are they for?" She asked running a finger over the interlacing leather.

"In my country there is usually some war going on. This is a type of armor, usually only centaurs wear it though." Xanthus replied easily. Jamila glanced at him from the corner of her eye. She hadn't been to Greece since Justinian had ruled there. It had been a rocky thousand years and Xanthus had only been two hundred or so when they had met.

"Are there many centaurs where you live?" Rin asked.

Xanthus was quiet for a moment then shook his head his hair swaying like a mane. "No, I am one of the last."

"Why is that?" Rin asked.

Jamila was about to stop her questions when Xanthus looked straight at her. "Many women do not survive the birth of a centaur child and our females have long since stopped giving birth to them. Our children are becoming human."

Jamila winced. "But isn't that good? They shall not be hunted as you were." She knew what it was like to believe you were the only ones of your race. Until she was 400 she did not know about other demons like her.

Xanthus nodded silently. Behind him Rin grabbed a bit of his hair. "I'm sorry."

He looked over his shoulder and smiled, "It's not for you to fret over child. I had ten sons and seven daughters who were wonderful children and only one of them was a centaur. They lived happily and had children of their own."

Jamila began asking about other people she had known when she had been in Greece and Sesshomaru listened intently from ahead. His children had been human, lived like humans, died like humans and he only spoke of them with love. There was no regret in his voice, no anger. _What must it be like, to love someone so fully that you forget about the things that used to bother you? _He glanced behind him as they passed into his castles lands and saw a shiver go through Jamila and she paused to look around before smiling up at the centaur. It bothered Sesshomaru, seeing her smiling like that at another man. He noticed the soft looks the man gave her and wondered if he had wanted her to be his mate. The thought made a coil of emotion stir in his gut and he was unsure of what exactly it was. It wasn't hatred, or anger, more like…envy. He faltered in his steps a moment then resumed his pace. He was jealous! Jealous of the looks the centaur and his woman were sharing. He turned his face to the sky as the castle came into view and stared at the white clouds. _What am I going to do?_

Jamila gasped in wonder at the beautiful castle. "This is your home?" She said breathlessly moving to Sesshomaru's side.

"Our home." He said stiffly.

Her eyes flicked to him and wondered if he thought she was going to back out of mating him. "I love it." She said looking at it and touching the back of his hand with a brush of her fingertips. "Our home."

* * *

_Jamila has a friend in Xanthus but will that friendship drive Sesshomaru insane? He's jealous and gods help him he has no idea what to do about it. _

**_The parts that aren't english are a online greek translation so if someone speaks/reads greek and its wrong it is totally not my fault lol. Pretty much they just say 'whats going on?' 'my dear ive been looking for you. where have you been.' 'can you do a spell to speak their language they only know japanese.' that sort of thing._**

****

**_as always PLEASE REVIEW!!! I love to hear how you like my stories and what you are interested in having happen in future chapters. Please review._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Jamila walked down the hallway listening to Rin's laughter in the far off garden. Rin had taken a fancy to Xanthus and spent a lot of time with him learning about Greek culture. Sesshomaru had retreated into his rooms and had yet to come out. Jamila was starting to get annoyed, every hour he wasted sulking, Kanika healed a little more. Suddenly Jamila stopped sniffing the air. There was someone coming and the scent was unfamiliar. She took off at a run toward Rin and Xanthus in the direction the scent was coming form. When she got there she saw a tall woman with brown hair and red eyes floated to the ground on a feather. Jamila stood next to Xanthus and Rin as the woman approached and felt the woman's eyes go over her curiously.

"I'm looking for Sesshomaru." The woman said standing a few yards away from us.

"Hello Lady Kagome." Rin said quietly moving a little further back,

"Rin." Kagura said nodding at her. "Is Sesshomaru around?"

"What do you want with him?" Jamila asked stepping forward to draw Kagura's eyes to her.

"Naraku has discovered where he lives, he's sending his horde." She pulled a feather from her hair and leapt onto it flying off. "I came to warn him." She called down as she left.

"Rin?" Jamila said quietly looking at the black cloud approaching. "Go inside." Rin nodded and darted inside calling for Lord Sesshomaru.

"Who'd you guys piss off?" Xanthus asked looking over his shoulder as Jamila moved to stand on his back.

"From what I understood, someone pissed Sesshomaru and his half-brother off and doesn't know how to run while he has the chance. He keeps pushing them." Jamila said studying the mass of demons. She counted over a hundred but not terribly strong demons.

"Well, if he constantly sends lower demons out his probably trying to distract you." Xanthus replied his hooves stomping the ground eagerly.

"His mate is Kanika. I injured her pretty badly not to long ago. He's probably giving her time to recover." Jamila braced her feet as Xanthus charged to meet them.

'Kanika. I always knew that girl was trouble." Xanthus mattered rearing as they hit the first of the demons. Two went down their skulls crushed by the force of his hooves. A third died when his human hands broke his neck and he moved onto the next.

Jamila leapt from his back as he reared and stabbed the closest demon with her claws then landed on another below breaking its head open as she rode it to the ground. She felt a tearing in her arm and grabbed the demon biting her and with a yank ripped its head off her and its body. "Filthy animals." She said grabbing another and sending it into another their claws impaling each other.

"Rather a depressing fight." Xanthus grunted pulling apart another.

"Too many to be an easy fight but not difficult." She leapt suddenly into another snake demon ripping it and its neighbor open with a swipe of her claws.

"You might have made a mistake in mates if this guy thinks these things can take him down." Xanthus said ducking under an eye.

"It's not that. Something seems wrong here." Jamila jerked around at a sound behind her and stared in shock as a bladed staff drove for her chest. She threw up her arm blocking the blade from impaling her but unable to prevent it from now going through her arm. It pulled out quickly and she let the arm dangle as she charged through the masking mass and leapt at its wielder. She was thrown back from a barrier and looked at the boy within. He had long whitish hair and purple eyes and rode a giant white fire stallion. "Who are you?"

"My name is Hakudoushi." He said studying me as closely as I studied him. "What are you?"

"I am too old for games child. How did you get that body? You are only two years old but you have the body of a 10 year old." Jamila asked standing outside his shield.

"You are perceptive. I am your sisters…child. Her mate is my creator." He said sneering at her.

"That's disgusting." Jamila scrunched up her nose.

Hakudoushi stared at her shocked. Then he nudged the horse and it dove for her spitting flames.

Jamila leapt over the flames and at the horses had only to be suddenly stopped as he brought his shield back up. "Coward." She muttered regaining her feet. Xanthus called out to her and she waved him off. The demons were ignoring her and the child and concentrating on Xanthus who was calmly tearing them to pieces. She stared at the boy testing the smell and feel of his aura. "You are weak." She concluded turning her back on him disdainfully. Behind her she heard him growl in anger and charge at her. She waited until she heard his ragged breathing and the whistle of the blade as it came into her circle of reach and spun kicking the weapon up and catching it as it twirled. Before he had a chance to bring his shield back up she swung it severing his head from his body, a second swing, so close on the tail of the first it was hard to see it was a separate movement, stabbed into his chest. The horse reared sending the corpse into the air where it floated in its barrier. The head hissed angrily at both me and the horse than flew off the last few demons converging on it and taking it with them.

_What was that child? It should have been dead but I never picked up the sound of a heartbeat from him. _She was barely aware of the footsteps approaching or the drip of blood as it fell from her injured arm. Behind her she heard Xanthus muttering then silence as he joined her. Her eyes focused on the large horse demon before her and it slowly bowed.

"Amazing." Xanthus said circling the beast.

"What is?" Jamila asked reaching out to place a gentle hand on the horses muzzle. She dropped her hand quickly when a streak of lightning came down from the sky and wrapped itself around the horse. When it faded a black mare with blue flames replaced the white stallion. "Odd."

Xanthus knickered to the mare and it began to talk back as he translated. "I was Entei a cursed demon horse only allowed to be ridden by powerful demons. Bastet has freed me and made me Fatima."

Fatima bowed deeply to Jamila and Jamila ran her hands over the soft black hide. "Want to go for a run Fatima?"

Fatima neighed and tossed her head happily. Jamila pulled herself up onto her back and paused to take the cloth from Xanthus and bandaged her arm. She grabbed onto the mane and Fatima took off running. Jamila laughed with joy as she felt as if she was flying. She felt all the tension of the last few years draining from her as she rode along.

As they slowed to a stop and started back to the house Jamila laid on the long neck of Fatima dangling her arms and thought. Sesshomaru had not even come out of his rooms to see them as they fought. Was something wrong? Was he seriously regretting his decision to mate her? Jamila growled and closed her eyes as she entered the courtyard. She could smell him now, smell the anger in him. Why he was angry she didn't know but he was and she was about to show him what angry was about.

Fatima drew to a stop and she slid from her, running her hands adoringly over her and whispering gently. She felt Sesshomaru come up behind her and moved to the side too fast for him to see when he reached out to grab her arm. She turned to face him as he stood there slightly shocked. "I am not a child for you to scold Sesshomaru." She said walking past him leading Fatima to the stables. "If you had bothered to join in I might now have been injured at all."

She felt his anger behind her as surely as if it was solid but he said nothing as they approached the stables. Xanthus come forward to lead Fatima in and walked flirtatiously beside her. Jamila turned toward the house and headed inside. "Follow me Sesshomaru. We need to talk." It was in her hands now and she wasn't going to bend.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**OR I WON'T UPDATE!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_I have two apologies to make: First that the chapter is so short. I hit a wall but I knew some people were anxious for an update so I did what I could. Second I know his mother was not psychic (well as far as I know) but I had to do it to help the story go along with my next idea._

* * *

Sesshomaru followed behind Jamila, trying to keep up the anger that had been boiling over a moment ago and found himself feeling only confusion. "Jamila…"

She glared over his shoulder and shoved open her bedroom door and waited for him to go inside. Silently he stalked past her and she slammed the door. "Sesshomaru, let me make one thing clear to you." She said and stood close to him glaring up at him. "I am here to be your mate, not just a woman in your house." She could feel the strength of his presence this close and she tingled at the call of him. "We are to be mated and if you do not start with your courting, I will take things into my own hands." She grabbed him by the back of the neck and pressed her lips hard against his.

He resisted only momentarily then wrapped his arm tight around her back lifting her firmly into him. He kissed her back with a passion that made the cat in her purr. She stepped back and his eyes flashed red as he looked at her and she felt hers flash in response, "Are you finally ready?" She asked huskily. He growled his agreement and grabbed her top and pulled it over her head. She eagerly began to undress him as he pushed at the waist of her pants. Soon they were naked and she took a moment to study him. He was pure masculine beauty; hard muscles and sharp lines beneath satin skin and silky hair.

Sesshomaru studied Jamila as she stared at him and felt a kick in his gut at her dark beautiful skin and hair. Perfect curves beneath the perfect face made her a sight to behold and he reached out with a soft hand and trailed his claws down her side. He growled and pulled her against him her skin burning silkily against his. "Mate."

She growled in return and dug her claws into his back and pulled him down onto the bed. "Mate." She agreed.

* * *

The next morning Sesshomaru sat up suddenly and put his hand to his head digging his claws into his hair trying to still the pounding. He couldn't remember much of last night except that Jamila had smelled so appealing and angry. He looked down to the bed beside him and was surprised to see the soft skin of Jamila as she lay curled against him. On her shoulder was the mark of his mating, a small mark in the shape of the crescent moon. He touched it gently and a tingle ran up his arm. Jamila turned over and rested her head against his side in reaction to his touch.

For a moment he couldn't move, he couldn't figure out what exactly it was that had happened. He pulled away from her and walked to the window to gaze out. The sun was over the horizon but only by an hour or so. Yesterday…it must have been yesterday, Kagura had come with hundreds of demons and Hakudosei and Jamila had caused him to flee.

Jamila sat up a moment later and her eyes met Sesshomaru's. "Stop questioning it Sesshomaru." She remarked standing and tugging her clothing on.

Sesshomarus eyes narrowed on her. "What?"

"You…your questioning how it ended up the way it did. Stop. It is our fate Sesshomaru." She said and leaned toward him pressing her lips to his. "Is it that bad?" Sesshomaru said nothing as she left and she smiled slightly to herself. Energy was flowing through her, hot and ready to be used. She whistled and Fatima charged out of the stable and to her side. "Want to go for a run?"

Fatima neighed and reared tossing her beautiful head and Jamila laughed and pulled herself onto Fatimas back and they darted out of the yard and into the skies.

* * *

Sesshomaru stared out his window and watched as Jamila went off. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen; something bad. His mother had been slightly psychic and he knew that it was possible for him to get flashes but he refused to give into the feeling. He turned from the window and missed the flash of white in the trees outside.

* * *

_If any one read **Dawn in Feudal Japan, **you know I like torture scenes and one is coming. So be prepared. _

_They are mated but Sesshomaru is not exactly happy to discover his mate can control him and possibly even defeat him. What is he going to do?_


	12. Chapter 12

_Took forever lol been sooo busy but here it is!_

* * *

Jamila felt the power of Fatima beneath her and closed her eyes in pleasure of the wind whipping through her hair. Last night had been powerful and she reveled in its magic. She knew they were brought together by destiny and she knew that Sesshomaru was the kind of man who could never accept that. It had been a long time since she had felt such a sense of hope, long ago before Mother had left she had known hope, had known the strength is could give but with the disappearance of Mother and the betrayal of her sister hope had faded to a bitter memory. Jamila felt herself drifting into the past in remembrance of times long gone.

* * *

Kanika came to my room and swept her dress back from her body. "Get ready. They are coming."

I stood and picked up the knives by my bed and ran the tip of one down my cheek. "Who are they?" I asked meeting her cold eyes.

"Rebels. Bandits searching for food." Kanika said. "They are entering the outer temple."

"Let's get to work then." I exited my room beside her, the knives fitting comfortably in my grip while she flexed her fingers. The sound of pottery breaking echoed down the hall and when the two of them entered the temple room they saw twenty men rummaging around searching for food. One of the men had the only priestess in his grip and was tearing at her clothing and his. Another was sitting on an elderly priest forcing him to watch helpless. "This will not do." I said loudly. "Why rape a priestess when you have such willing women here." I crossed my arms behind my back and thrust my chest into the air. Kanika stretched her arms over her head languidly.

The men laughed appreciatively and the priest relaxed tiredly onto the ground. "My ladies..."

Kanika stepped forward boldly as the first bandit reached her side and she let him take hold of her arm before twisting it back behind him then up snapping it off at the shoulder.

I leapt forward tackling the man off the priestess and driving my dagger into his chest and through up to my elbow. I jumped backward letting his blood drip from my arm. The rest of the bandits had paused in shock when their comrades died but now they rushed forward half to Kanika, half to me raising their soft knives and tools and I leapt into the midst of them slicing swiftly taking them out one by one quickly and efficiently. Kanika was going slower revealing in the pain she caused before finally killing them. When they were all dead I helped the priest and priestess to their rooms and made sure they were alright. When I returned to the main room I found Kanika kneeling on the floor her hand dipped into the pool of blood.

She looked up when I entered and her eyes had a light I had never seen before. "It's so warm…"

* * *

Jamila opened her eyes to see a vast blue sky above her head and a sea of green beneath Fatima's feet. "The past is best left there." She said sliding from Fatima's back and wriggling her toes in the soft grass. Fatima wandered around the clearing eating as  
Jamila settled into a fighters stance. She moved slowly through fighting moves each movement carefully controlled and balanced. At the end of the set she repeated it over and over, each time she increased the speed but kept it controlled. By the time she stopped at noon she had reached a speed so great no normal mortal would have been able to track her movements.

She made another movement at the end of this set and slid to a stop in front of a person in a white baboon pelt that had been watching. "Naraku I am going to assume."

* * *

Sesshomaru wandered outside to find Xanthus watching over Rin as she played. He stood beside Xanthus in silence as he watched the little child play innocently in the field of flowers that Sesshomaru had let grow in the East courtyard.

After a few minutes Xanthus broke the silence. "Jamila is not going to make you weak."

Sesshomaru felt anger flash quickly through him but said only, "Why do you say that?"

Xanthus crossed his arms and Sesshomaru noticed for the first time the multitude of scars that crisscrossed them. "I've known many demons and humans in my time Lord Sesshomaru. One of the most common things I've seen is a fear…no a conviction that knowing and loving someone will make a person weak."

"And you think I have this fear?" Sesshomaru felt anger licking steadily in his chest. But there was another feeling in him as well. Something that agreed with his words.

"I think you have this conviction. Loving someone can make you weak. But it can also make you stronger than you could ever be before." Xanthus said quietly and closed his eyes as if remembering something.

Sesshomaru strode forward when Rin waved to him and tried to push the words Xanthus said away. He knew Xanthus had watched his children age and die and had probably been in love. But Sesshomaru saw no reason to let such a thing as 'love' enter into his life. His father had loved and it had killed him. Nothing could change that and nothing could change the way he had grown with a distant father and loveless mother who saw all other forms of life as a curiosity. Thinking of his mother made Sesshomaru wince. He would have to visit her with Jamila now that he was mated. A faint smile came and went at the thought of the two of them meeting. Jamila was highly opinionated and he was actually looking forward to seeing them butt heads. A lightning clash hit the ground behind him and he turned ready to fight to see Fatima carrying an unconscious Jamila on his back. Sesshomaru felt his heart skip a beat and moved swiftly forward to lift her from the horses back. She sighed slightly and curled into his arms and he felt his body calm at the sight of her unmarred body but the smell of blood assaulted his nose and he noticed the damp spot on Fatima's back and with a wave of unease he turned Jamila over and saw the spreading pool of blood on her back.

* * *

The baboon stepped back and pushed his hood from his face and Jamila saw red eyes framed by long wavy black hair. She felt a laugh in her chest. He looked very girly. "What can I do for you Naraku?"

"Simple. I want you to die." He said with a smirk.

"Now that's going to be a bit of a problem (lol woo 300). I don't want to die and you can't exactly make me, especially not in this puppet form." She crossed her arms and felt the person land behind her but chose not to turn around. "And Kanika has yet to kill me though she seems to like sneaking like a coward." Jamila felt the anger surge and ducked just in time for a hand to go over her head and destroy the puppet. "Oh dear Kanika. Naraku wont like that one bit."

Kanika growled and swiped her foot out which Jamila leapt onto popping the knee sideways. Kanika yelped and punched forward in rage. Her knuckles brushed Jamila's cheek when Jamila bent backwards kicking her foot up into Kanika's chin and sent her flying backwards. Kanika landed hard on her back and Jamila was on her chest in seconds her feet planted firmly on Kanika's arms and crouched putting her face close to her sisters. "You really need to concentrate Kanika. You shame yourself with these pitiful attempts at killing me." She drove her knife down for Kanika's face and felt a spike drive into her back. She peered over her shoulder in surprise and saw a tentacle coming from her sisters hand. She stood breaking the tentacle off and holding it up curiosity. "Interesting. Good bye Kanika." She said kicking her sister in the ribs and enjoying the sound of breaking bones. "Tell your mate goodbye for me." She wondered over to Fatima and got onto her back. "Home." She let herself fall asleep as Fatima headed towards Sesshomaru's estate and wondered how bad the injury was.

**

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Back pain and Dead bodies**

* * *

Jamila was warm and lying on something soft when she woke up. She opened her eyes and saw her bedroom walls around her and the smell of Sesshomaru in the air. The mattress was soft and warm beneath her and a warm cloth was in the middle of her back. She couldn't understand what the purpose of the cloth was when it suddenly was removed. Jamila looked down the length of the bed to see Sesshomaru wiping the blood from her wound. He glanced at her when she'd moved but said nothing, simply continued to was the skin.

"How does it look?" She asked quietly.

"Not bad." He said His voice was harsh with suppressed emotions.

"What is bothering you?" Jamila asked sitting up and taking Sesshomaru's hand into hers. She vaguely knew she was naked but the anger in Sesshomaru's eyes stole her attention.

"What's bothering me? You leave this home unprotected and get injured. How could you be so irresponsible?" He snarled his hand flying to grip her arm painfully.

Jamila felt her anger flash white hot at his tone. "Naraku and Kanika decided to pay a visit." She ground out. "I'm sorry I offended you."

Sesshomaru ignored her last remark picking up the tentacle he'd found in her hand and handed it to her. "I realize that you met him."

"That wasn't from him." Jamila said studying it. "It came from her and I've never seen her do anything like it before."

Sesshomaru pushed it away again. "The point is you left without my permission and my protection and look what happened."

"How dare you?" Jamila snarled standing from the bed and shoving her face into his. "I am not a child Sesshomaru. You are and if you dare treat me this way again I will prove you cannot win against me."

Sesshomaru turned his back on her to keep her from seeing how her words affected him. "I will not be talked to in such a way." He heard rustling and looked behind him to see Jamila throwing clothes on. "What do you think you are doing?"

Jamila said nothing and when she was clothed, started for the door. She was radiating anger and almost trembling with the urge to fight. She had to get away, normally she was so calm and controlled but he seemed to be able to push her over the edge.

Any other man would have known better than to touch her but Sesshomaru was blinded by his own anger. He reached out and grabbed her arm. "Did I say you could leave?"

Jamila turned around slowly and for a brief second Sesshomaru felt fear at the ferocity that burned in her gaze. Then she seemed to drain out and slowly fell to her knees.

Sesshomaru managed to catch her shoulder before her head struck the floor and picked her up with his arm and carried her to the bed. His heart was pounding furiously as he studied her paled face. This woman was invading his life, he felt fear now, fear for her. He felt a gentleness inside him that caused him to flinch when she smiled. He'd never had feelings like these and he was unsure how to react to them. A tear slid from the side of Jamila's eye and it was as if he'd been punched in the stomach at the sight of it. _I shall not succumb to this disease. _Roughly he turned her onto her stomach and stuck his nose close to her wound. There was no smell of poison but closer inspection showed a piece of tentacle still shoved into her back below her heart. Gently he removed it and began to lick the wound healing it softly with his tongue.

* * *

Inuyasha looked annoyed at the house. "I hope this works Kagome." His voice was soft and worried, revealing his true feelings about the situation.

Behind them Sango was silent as she carried the slight form and Miroku kept silent out of respect. Sango watched as the house came closer and hugged Kohaku's still body to her. They'd been fighting with Naraku a few days before and in the middle of the fight to save himself, he stole Kohaku at Sango and pulled the shard from his back. Kohaku died as soon as he landed in Sango's arms and she hadn't spoken once since then. It was Kagome who came up with the idea to take him to Sesshomaru and see if he would bring Kohaku back with this sword.

"He has to do it." Kagome said with more conviction than she felt. "And even if he says no I bet Jamila will make him."

Miroku nodded. "She doesn't seem like the type to let him walk all over her."

They stopped suddenly as a half-man, half-horse stepped from the woods in front of them. "Who are you?" He asked his front hoof stamping the ground.

Kagome stepped up before Inuyasha started talking. "I'm Kagome, this is Inuyasha. We're friends with Jamila and…sort of with Sesshomaru." She stammered thinking about the way to describe their relationship with the enigmatic man.

"Jamila hm? How do I know you know her?" He asked suspiciously studying them all. "And why are you carrying a dead child with you?"

"Jamila is a cat demon from Egypt and this is our friend's brother. We came to see if Sesshomaru will bring him back." Miroku said placing a calming hand on Sango's shoulder.

"Welcome to Sesshomaru's home then. I am Xanthus." He turned and led the way to the house.

"Are you a centaur?" Kagome asked catching up to him.

"Yes I am. How does a Japanese maiden know my species?" He looked down at her.

"I am from the future. I learned about Greek mythology in school." Kagome explained as they entered the courtyard. She waved to Rin who was playing with the toad Jaken. "Where is Sesshomaru?"

"Treating Jamila. She was attacked earlier and got injured." Xanthus remarked looking at the house.

"Injured?" Kagome asked and started toward the house. "I'm going to go check on her." She quickly found the bedroom with Jamila and Sesshomaru because he opened the door as she approached. "How is she?"

"What are you doing here?" He growled.

Kagome studied him for a moment then pushed him aside and sat beside Jamila on the bed. She touched her forehead, it was hot to the touch but not dangerously so. "Sango needs you. She is outside, take tenseiga with you." She checked Jamila's back and saw the small wound. She pressed a cloth to it then pulled the heaviest covers onto her. "I'll take care of her."

Sesshomaru stared at the girl who had just kicked him out of his mates bedroom and tried to feel the anger that would normally follow such high-handed treatment but he felt nothing, he just left.

He entered the courtyard and Sango approached him and bowed low. "Sesshomaru please, bring my brother back. I'll do anything you like just please…" her body began to shake with sobs and she dropped to her knees. "please bring my little brother back to life."

Sesshomaru looked at the dead child on the ground and Rin who was crying quietly next to him. Even though he'd been her captor once, Rin felt for the young boy who related to her. He felt the pulse of the sword at his side and knew that he had to do it.

" I will." He said walking closer to the boy. "But on one condition…"

* * *

_What is this condition? LOL wait to find out and the sooner you review the sooner I'll update!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Dude its been so long...**Chapter 14**_

* * *

"Condition?" Sango asked raising her head. "What condition?"

"Kohaku stays with me. Jaken isn't adequate protection for Rin." Sesshomaru explained generously.

Sango nodded. "Anything." She wanted Kohaku to be with her but alive with Sesshomaru was better than dead.

Sesshomaru drew tenseiga and cut the death imps in half. Kohaku's chest rose with an explosion of sound and Sango and Rin threw themselves onto him sobbing their joy.

He gagged at the force of their hugs and struggled to sit up. "Sister? Rin?"

* * *

Jamila opened her eyes to feel gentle hands running a soft wet cloth over her forehead and saw Kagome leaning over her. "Kagome?"

"Awake are you?" Kagome smiled at her and leaned back.

"What are you going here?" Jamila asked sitting up. She ignored the blankets that pooled around her waist baring her naked chest.

"Naraku killed Sango's brother. We brought him here to see if Sesshomaru would bring him back." Kagome explained moving behind Jamila to examine the wound. "It healed nicely. What happened?"

"Run in with my sister. Naraku taught her a new trick. I was a bit tired from…other things." Jamila grinned wickedly and Kagome blushed but returned the smile with one as wicked. "Anyway I wasn't prepared."

Kagome handed Jamila a kimono that was laid out. "Well you're alive and healthy and she's going to go down. It's all good."

Jamila threw the kimono on and tied it tightly before admiring the soft silver color of the silk. "I like your way of talking."

Kagome blushed. "I know its odd. Where I come from we have a lot of colloquial phrases."

Jamila looked back at Kagome as they headed out of the room. "What phrases?"

"Oh um…colloquial…provincial phrases?" Kagome tried looking at the ceiling.

"Oh, I'd like to learn more of this way of talking."

Kagome grinned. "Sure it'll be fun." They exited the house to see Sesshomaru speaking with Sango and Kohaku. "I see he did it."

Jamila ghosted down the steps her anger still there but kept much closer in check. "Hello Sesshomaru."

Mirokus eyebrows rose at the thinly veiled anger in her voice. He watched Sesshomaru turn even more cold as he turned to face his mate. "Sango, Kohaku. Come here a second." Miroku called and pulling the two of them further from the angry demons.

Jamila gave Miroku an understanding grin but turned hard eyes on Sesshomaru. "I'm not going to fight with you anymore. Just understand one thing, I may be your mate but I am not a servant or your property. You don't ALLOW me to do anything." Jamila leaned into his chest as his eyes flashed red. "I am not going to ever leave you but I won't bend to your will unconditionally either."

Sesshomaru's arm wrapped around her holding her tightly. "You will listen to me." He growled at her.

Jamila looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow. "I'll listen," She moved away swiftly. "That doesn't mean I'll obey."

Kagome sighed and crossed her arms. "Can you guys not argue? We have information on Naraku for you."

The two demons looked at her their eyes slightly red but Kagome didn't flinch. "Drama much?" She asked glaring right back at them.

Jamila laughed and sat on the edge of the walkway of the house. "What did you find out?"

Kagome grinned and moved to sit next to Jamila. "Naraku has almost every Jewel shard. The only ones he's missing-"

"Are the mangy wolfs." Inuyasha interrupted looking at his brother. "But Kouga has been missing for a few weeks so it might be that Naraku already has him."

Miroku nodded watching Kohaku and Rin run into the house and toward the voice of Jaken. Xanthus stamped his right hoof into the ground looking at his friend. "What happened with Kanika?" He asked glaring at her for ignoring the situation for so long.

"Kanika learned how to turn her limbs into these tentacle things. She has become fully mated with him. It was weird though. He let her come to me in the flesh while he was a puppet. I get the feeling that he doesn't give a damn about her life. She is only there for _kurban, _sacrifice. Like a lamb to the slaughter."

"What was that?" Sango asked her head tilting to the side.

"Hmm? _Kurban? _Turkish, sorry occasionally I switch to different languages." Jamila said looking off into the sky. "Anyway, I'm sure that Kanika will be back before too long. I did some heavy damage but not enough to kill her unfortunately." Jamila sighed in disappointment. "What I wouldn't give for an uninterrupted fight just the two of us."

Kagome grinned. "I get ya." She looked at Inuyasha standing in front of her next to his oh-so-similar brother. "So what are we going to do now?"

"We're going to go after them what else?" Inuyasha asked growling at her.

* * *

_I'm sorry it is so short and if my turkish translation was off I'm sorry too! _

_I've kinda hit a tough spot with this story but I'm going to work hard to complete it! Review please!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay...I was tempted to ditch this story but I don't like leaving them unfinished so I made myself update. This is going to be an odd chapter though. Kagome has come into her own though I don't think it is explained very well yet. However a big battle is coming up. But I won't say between who.**

* * *

Jamila stared at Inuyasha her eyebrows raised slightly. "Of course we will go after him." The tone of her voice was definitely surprised though it was more surprised that he would state something so obvious rather than the action he proposed.

"How do we get to Naraku though? He always has those blasted barriers hiding his scent." Inuyasha snarled, ignoring Jamila and crossing his arms across his chest.

Jamila mimicked his pose as the others threw different options around to each other in discussion though she did notice that Sesshomaru was his usual quietness until it came to shooting down someone's suggestion. _How do we get to Naraku? A barrier that keeps out scent and sound and view? I haven't seen anything like that since…since New Zealand. _Jamila slowly began to smile as her mind raced to thoughts of New Zealand and the sharkdemons who specialized in barriers two hundred years back.

Xanthus looking over at the cat noticed the Cheshire grin on her face and felt himself wincing. _I feel so sorry for anyone who angers her in the next few minutes. _And of course someone would.

"What are you smiling about cat?" Inuyasha snarled. Inuyasha was furious about the treatment he was getting from Sesshomaru, every suggestion he made, his half-brother shot down within minutes. Kagome had even stopped trying to defend him and went off to discuss something about '_Pomp-a_' with Xanthus. Sango was sitting thoughtfully beside Miroku whose suggestions only made Inuyasha madder because they involved using someone as bait.

Jamila's eyes focused on Inuyasha and for a moment he felt his whole body freeze and his heart stop in his chest at the anger and killing intent coming off of her. "I'm sorry _dog, _did you say something to me?" She asked her tail slashing angrily behind her. She'd been enjoying pleasant memories of destroying the sharkclan who'd been flesh eaters, women preferred. Her blood lust was high and Inuyasha's condescending and angry tone struck a cord just enough that she was ready to fight.

"Jamila." Sesshomaru said looking at the cat.

Her gaze moved to him and her eyes narrowed as a smirk graced her lips. As soon as her eyes left him Inuyasha felt his body catch up to itself and he stumbled back a step in unconscious submission. "Sesshomaru…why don't we have a match? I'm feeling a bit…feisty." She murmured moving toward him seductively, her voice a low purr. Her ears twitched and she reached out a hand towards him. "Unless you are interested in something else…to keep me occupied."

Inuyasha and Sango blushed bright red and looked shocked, Miroku looked highly interested and amused and Kagome's faint flush was nothing compared to the wicked smile that crossed her face to match the one on Jamila's. _Oh my God. The look on Sesshomaru's face right now is going to give me giggles for the rest of my life._ Kagome thought joyfully.

Sesshomaru's face was a sight in embarrassment, anger, desire, and confusion. "What are you talking about woman?" He growled glaring down at her.

Jamila's eyes were dark with lust and she leaned up to press her lips against his. "My blood lust is high, I was thinking about a marvelous little fight I engaged in two hundred years ago." She punched towards his face and he leaned sideways avoiding the hit. "It makes me want to fight." She admitted jumping forward to tackle Sesshomaru to the ground. He again dodged and she landed on all fours looking over her shoulder to glare at him. "Of course I wouldn't object to a game of tag either."

Kagome smiled and stepped forward. "If you keep your claws sheathed kitty, I'll join the tag game." She knew that Jamila was aware of her affect on Sesshomaru and he was weakening. Seeing the two girls playing what amounted to a hunt would likely drive him, as well as Inuyasha insane.

Jamila could see the look in Kagome's eyes and hopped to her feet to stalk over to Kagome. She threaded her hands into Kagome's hair and leaned close as if to kiss her. Kagome winked to her as a smile fought to show on her face. She could hear the growls and gasps of the others and she could see Jamila sniffing the scents of arousal coming from the men around them. "Don't hide anymore. You're it." She whispered and darted backwards away from Kagome and into the trees.

Kagome took off after her, her usual clumsiness gone with the astonishing speed coming from her. She was no longer the bumbling girl from the future, instead she was a powerful priestess and her friends were in shock at the transformation. To Kagome it was freeing, she wasn't sure how Jamila knew she'd been holding in her growing powers but she appreciated the chance to stretch them and see what they could do. The last few weeks Midoriko had been visiting her and teaching her in her dreams. Once she'd met Jamila, a black cat had joined in the lessons and Kagome was sure that it was Bastet. She had no idea why or for what reason she was being trained by the two powerful women but she knew that in the long run, it was the best thing that could happen.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched Jamila get up close and personal with Kagome and even though a bit of desire raced through him, he felt a bit of envy and anger that she would get so close to another woman. When she raced off and Kagome had taken off after her, he'd fought to keep from going after them himself. The shock that ran through his body at Kagome's almost demon speed helped keep him rooted. _Foolish women. _He thought and turned his back.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha snarled, "I'm going after them, are you coming?" He too was astonished at Kagome but he felt a deep seated pride at the girl. She was getting powerful and he was happy about it. Sesshomaru's dismissal of his mate, he'd seen the mark, and an ally was disturbing. He must be furious about something she'd done.

"Let them go." Sesshomaru's usual voice held a bit of anger in it. "If they are fool enough to run far, they deserve to be…caught." Sesshomaru swore and turned with Inuyasha close on his heels as they ran after their women.

* * *

Sango sat heavily on the ground as the demonic aura left and glanced at the laughing horse man. "What is going on here?"

Miroku was flushed with the images of Kagome and Jamila kissingly close but his mind kept adding Sango into the picture as well. He shook his head and listened to the answer to Sango's question, what ever that had been.

"You see, Jamila is a cat, they are extremely feisty and playful creatures. She can be cruel if she's in the mood but right now…Jamila was high on blood lust from a memory of something or other. She decided to keep herself from going into blood lust and attacking someone by going into 'playful mode'. Kagome seemed to recognize that and gave her the option to play hunt."

"Hunt?" Miroku asked. "I thought she said tag."

Xanthus began to smile and it was a very scary smile. "Tag is the polite way of saying it. Kagome is going to hunt down Jamila and when she catches her they switch. Kagome will become the hunted." He looked out into the trees as a resounding crash echoed out. "Those two dogs are in for a world of hurt if they interrupt the game."

* * *

Jamila leapt from her tree branch moments before Kagome landed there. In her own way she was training Kagome to understand her new abilities. "Mother came to you?" She called over her shoulder jumping to the ground.

"Yep." Kagome gasped out. She was beginning to get tired. She needed to end it. With a last spurt of strength she pushed off the branch and slammed into Jamila taking her to the ground. As they lay entangled and panting Kagome explained. "She appeared the first night I met you. She and Midoriko, the priestess of the Shikon, have been training me to fight and learn my powers." She rolled off of Jamila and sat up as two demonic auras closed in on them. "Apparently the time for the final battle is closer than we all knew."

Jamila stood and shook out her limbs. "We'll do fine Kagome. You ready to continue?" She pulled the younger girl to her feet and wrapped an arm gently around her shoulder.

Kagome grinned and Jamila swore there was a bit of cat in her. "Of course." She darted away into the trees and left Jamila behind. Jamila noticed she'd been sure to run _away _from the two prescences and grinned. Those dogs were going to be highly annoyed with them. Jamila got an idea and bit her wrist letting a few drops of blood hit the ground. Then she took off after Kagome. Mid-leap she changed into her small cat form and began to run so fast, she was a streak of gold on the ground. _Come and find us doggies. _

* * *

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru found the clearing where Kagome and Jamila's scents were strongest and Inuyasha's head reared up at the scent of blood. "Damn! Something must have gone wrong!" He growled and began to sniff to pinpoint the exact direction they ran off too.

Sesshomaru's mind was completely blank. The smell of Jamila's blood on the ground had his beast snarling in anger, who would dare to hurt his mate? The Lady of the Western Lands? He snarled at his brother to hurry then took off so fast that a sonic boom filled the clearing leaving Inuyasha with bleeding ears and a number of trees on the ground. _Jamila…what happened to you two? _

**Hmm I don't know how I felt about it but...things are moving and that was the point of it. Let me know what you think!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Okay, I know that it is short but in the middle of inspiration, I lost my muse. My Sonic went away for six weeks and i can only talk to him once a week. So I have been very down in the dumps. I frickin broke out in hives!! (sigh) But I will try to update more frequently and longer chapters once I manage to get out of my depression. _**

**_Anyway Enjoy!_**

* * *

Jamila landed on all four feet a foot in front of Kagome who slid to a stop her hands automatically coming up in a defensive stance. Jamila's tail twitched behind her and her glowing eyes narrowed on the girl seeing a slight pink haze between the two of them. _A barrier, it's hard to see but I wonder if that reflects the strength. _She coiled her spine and leapt forward to slam her front paws into the barrier. She yowled and flew backwards at the painful feeling of the purifying barrier rippling into her feet.

She landed in her human form and shook out the smoking palms of her hands. "Wow Kagome! That's an amazing barrier."

Kagome smirked. "Thanks, it is one of my specialties." She dropped the barrier and took a kick at Jamila whose eyebrows rose in amazement as she ducked. "I'm trying to learn how to fight as well."

"You have good speed." Jamila replied grabbing Kagome's foot and spinning it over. She watched with growing respect as Kagome caught herself on her hands before her face planted into the ground.

Kagome pushed up and flipped forward her feet keeping Jamila from approaching while she was down. She spun and drew her hands back in a position that matched her drawing a bow and Jamila cursed at the glimmer of purification that shone in her hands.

With a hand thrust forward Kagome sent a blast of power over Jamila's shoulder and into the woods behind here where they heard a screech.

Jamila grinned, "And here I thought you hadn't sensed her."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Like you were doing anything about her." She muttered and walked towards where they could hear cursing. A few seconds later they appeared in a clearing and watched as a demoness patted the fire out of her sleeve.

The demoness looked up with big gentle brown eyes peering at them behind soft brown bangs flipped forward between her eyes. "What is wrong with you people? I'm on my way to visit Lord Sesshomaru and you randomly attack me! You are his mate, though a new one, and you should know better than to just attack demons who carry his symbol!" She continued to mutter as she discarded her over kimono having given up on putting out the flames and they could clearly see the scroll tucked into her inner sash that carried the Crescent Moon symbol.

"Who are you?" Jamila asked looking down at the young demon. She sniffed the air gently around the girl and a slow smirk crossed her features. _A horse demon…so very, very interesting._

"I am Kumi. A vassal of Lord Sesshomaru." The girl said bowing low and Kagome was amazed to notice that though the girls bangs had been brown, as her hair grew out, it became a dark blond color as if it lightened the longer it grew.

"What do you want with my Lord?" Jamila could feel the approach of the two dogs and mentally groaned. It wasn't going to be good for them to come now when she'd deliberately left blood behind and now they were going to arrive with a strange demoness there. "Kagome raise a barrier around the two of you." She said softly and turned away from the young demoness towards the approaching power cloud.

* * *

Sesshomaru was furious, he knew that Jamila was alright, his mating mark told him that much at least but he was worried about her. And because he was worried he was mad. He, _Sesshomaru, _Lord of The Western Lands, was worried over a woman.

He came to a sudden stop in a very small gap in the woods and took a moment to take in the scene. A demoness was in a barrier with Kagome and Jamila stood outside the barrier with her neck bared in submission before his fury.

"Woman." He growled holding out his hand to her.

Something flashed in her eyes but she approached and let him dig his hands into her hair. "Are you alright my lord?" She asked quietly her eyes meeting his.

"Do not run from this Sesshomaru again." He growled and started off pulling her by the wrist. He nodded dismissively at Inuyasha when he passed his younger brother but all he could think about was getting his woman back to the house where he could show her why she should never run away from him again.

Kagome and Kumi watched eyes wide as the lord strode off his mate and Inuyasha leapt into the clearing. "Kagome! What happened? Are you alright? Whose that?"

Kagome looked at the demoness beside her, "Jamila and I played tag, I'm fine, this is Kumi." She answered each question then dropped her barrier and motioned toward the castle. "Let's head back to the castle. Sesshomaru will want to talk to you once he's calmed down."

"Now I know why Father was always so hesitant letting me come here alone." Kumi murmured and followed the other two.

Inuyasha was staring at Kagome with something akin to awe. "Kagome when did you get speed like that? It was almost as fast as me." He made sure to add the qualifier 'almost' Kagome was amused to note.

"I've been training when none of you notice. I don't like being useless. Jamila offered a chance to help me train further and that's what I did." She replied looking at the trees and noticing the long distance she and Jamila had taken their game.

Inuyasha looked back at the horse demon behind them. "So Kumi, what are you doing around here?"

"I have a message for Lord Sesshomaru about something he's been chasing." Kumi said her voice important.

"Naraku?" Inuyasha and Kagome asked turning as one to look at her.

"Um…I wasn't allowed to read the message. I am unsure." Kumi admitted blushing lightly.

For a while after they traveled in silence until they broke out into the courtyard behind Sesshomaru's castle. Kumi stopped suddenly her eyes wide with awe. "Who is that?" She asked breathlessly staring at Xanthus.

Kagome began to grin.

* * *

**_Review? And Kumi is for those who really wanted Xanthus to have a lover. And she will be related to Jinenji though it won't be discovered yet._**


	17. Chapter 17

**_THE ABSOLUTE WORST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN!_**

**It really is too. But the next chapter is going to be specific and I couldn't add anything else to this chapter. It sucked enough, i felt if I tried to add more it would only be worse.**

* * *

Sesshomaru entered his room still holding onto Jamila's wrist. They had come in the castle through a secret entrance so that the others did not bother him in his rage. A part of him knew he was being irrational but the fear and worry that had raised in him at the smell of Jamila's blood made him despise himself. How dare this woman make him worry?

Jamila could feel the anger in Sesshomaru and waylaid it by reaching up and licking his cheek. When his face had blanked out she leaned back and tilted her chin to the side. "Sesshomaru my lord, I am not a child nor am I weak and in need of protection. While I will never scorn your help or deny that there will be times I'll need it, I don't think you need protect me all the time." She wrapped her hands around a tightly clenched fist. "I know as yet you do not love me but I love you." She met his eyes and gave him a trembling smile. "I loved you from the first and want only to earn your love. But I can not deny that I _am_ a cat, and by nature, playful. I will try to curb my tendencies to times when it is appropriate."

Sesshomaru was quiet for a long time then tilted her face up and pressed a heated kiss to her lips. "As long as behave, we won't have any other problems."

"I can't promise to behave all the time." She whispered hotly pressing her lips hard against his. Her hands pressed under his clothes and stroked a fire beneath his skin. As they fell back against their bed, exploring each other Jamila felt a sadness in her chest, _I will make you love me Sesshomaru._

* * *

Kumi shyly approached Xanthus and gazed in wonder at him. He was looking at her no less interested and Kagome had to stifle a giggle. "Well Kumi, this is Xanthus."

"Hello." Kumi murmured her eyes roaming the flanks of Xanthus's horse parts. For a moment Kagome was startled. This demon who had seemed to be innocent and sweet before, was turning into a sultry woman.

_Demon's get started early! _Kagome shook her head and turned to see Inuyasha watching her with a very similar smoldering look. Grinning wickedly she leaned up as if to whisper to him and blew gently into his sensitive ear. The shudder that racked his body made the chase completely worthwhile.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and gave a gentle growl in her ear. "Wench! What has gotten into you?"

She laughed and tightened her hold on him. "The end if it all is coming." She felt a chill go through heart the statement and Kagome leaned back to stare him full in the face. "It is going to end…soon."

Inuyasha met her eyes and ran a gentle hand down her back. "I'm here Kagome." He could see the fear in the back of her eyes and knew without a doubt, she was right.

The group migrated together to wait for Sesshomaru and Jamila to return and when they had Kumi bowed deeply to her lord. "My Father asked me to give this to you."

Sesshomaru nodded and began to read the letter. His face went blanker than normal and he turned to Jamila and handed her the letter. "Get ready to go."

Inuyasha cracked his neck. "We found him didn't we?"

Sesshomaru looked back at his half-brother ready to snarl but the determined look in the boys group made him realize they would come whether he forbid them too or not; Inuyasha was very much their fathers son. "We did. We're leaving as soon as everyone is ready. Xanthus…you and Kumi are to stay and keep my ward safe."

Xanthus bowed low, recognizing the honor the Lord was granting him and Kumi mimicked the bow. "No harm shall come to her my Lord."

Sesshomaru studied them for a moment and looked up when Jamila returned with his swords and her knives. "Let's go."

* * *

**The next chapter is all going to be fighting with Naraku but there is going to be more chapters after that, that deal solely with Jamila and Sesshomaru learning to love each other. I decided the whole having to race to kill Naraku was killing this story. Not like it's that great of a story anyway buuuuuttttt I am going to get rid of Naraku and then concentrate on Sesshomaru and Jamila love. Sorry that this battle is going to be rushed and sorry that the chapter is so sucktastic.**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Chapter 18_**

**_Not the best but the battle is now out of the way!_**

* * *

It was easy to get into Naraku's castle. Not because it was ready for a trap…but because Kanika was so overconfident that she let them in.

"Welcome my dear sister and her mate." Kanika greeted her tail swishing behind her.

"My mate…what is it you think you are doing?" Naraku asked coming forward from the house. Kanna and Hakudoshi behind him.

"Getting ready to battle." She replied looking shocked.

Naraku glared at her and she cowered. "This was not my plan…however it shall do well enough." He smirked at her and turned to face the rest of them. "Let's end this."

"About damn time." Inuyasha declared unsheathing his sword.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said.

"I'll take Hakudoshi." Sango declared gripping her boomerang tightly.

"I'll go for Kanna." Miroku added.

"My dear sister is my prey." Jamila started forward her knives flashing in her hands.

"Kagome…"A voice said from the side of the clearing. Startled they all turned to see Kikyo on the tree line. "Let's decide who shall be the one to own the soul."

Inuyasha started to turn to protect Kagome but suddenly the battle was on and he was swept away.

Jamila tackled Kanika from the porch of the main building and through the wall behind her leaving the two of them in seclusion.

"Are you able to kill me?" Kanika taunted settling into her own fighters crouch.

"With pleasure." Jamila snarled and leapt forward and began to trade blows with her sister.

* * *

Kagome dodged the arrows that Kikyo launched at her. "What are you doing?!" She shouted trying to steady her own bow.

"Everyone else is distracted, I can kill you without interference and take my soul back." Kikyo stated calmly.

_Woah…maybe she is really evil. _Kagome thought launching her own arrow at Kikyo. It hit her shoulder and her shoulder exploded letting out a handful of souls. "I don't want to kill you Kikyo!"

For a moment their eyes met and Kagome could read what Kikyo really wanted. 'I want you to kill me'. Kikyo stood still as Kagome set another arrow on her bow. A tear dripped from her eye and was mirrored on Kikyo's calm face. She let it fly as Kikyo smiled and closed her eyes.

* * *

Sango ducked beneath Hakudoshi's glaive and curved her sword up and sliced off his head. Then spun around her Hiraikotsu completely severing his body. He smiled but the smirk quickly died when Miroku turned and sucked him into his wind tunnel. One down. As one they turned to face Kanna. She stared back at them without moving then gazed up at the sky as Kagura swooped in.

"Kagura." Miroku growled getting ready to unleash his wind tunnel again.

"Hold off monk. I'm only here to save Kanna." Kagura snapped helping Kanna onto her feather. "Naraku is all yours." With a rush of air they disappeared in the sky.

Sango frowned and turned to Miroku. "This is way too easy."

"Yes." Miroku replied. They glanced up in time to see Kagome's arrow strike home in Kikyo's chest.

* * *

Inuyasha saw Naraku falter and glanced at his brother curiously. "What's going on?"

"Kanika is dying." Sesshomaru told him. "It's making him weak."

"My Windscar and your Dragon Strike…think it will finish him off?" Inuyasha asked watching Naraku shudder and straighten.

"Yes." Sesshomaru agreed and the two brothers darted forward to send out their attacks.

As Kikyo died Kagome felt her heart skip a beat and a feeling of completion wash over her. 'Shoot Naraku…' Kikyo's voice sounded in her head and Kagome turned and shot just as the brothers released their attacks and her arrow twined into their swords powers and when it hit, the jewel flew into the sky as the two spells disintegrated Naraku.

* * *

Kanika knelt in front of Jamila, her hands hanging uselessly and her tail sliced off. "You've almost killed me sister." She grinned sickly at her injured sister. Though Kanika was severely injured Jamila wasn't untouched, her right ear was in tatters and her left arm was broken. "Can you finish the job?"

"For all the children you've killed I can." Jamila replied settling her knife on the side of Kanika's throat. "May you find forgiveness."

"Forgiveness is for the weak. Fear is for the strong." Kanika growled.

"And that is why mother never gave you immortality." Jamila replied before slicing deeply and severing Kanika's head from her shoulder.

She stared contemplatively at her sisters head for a moment before turning sharply to exit. A rumble was her only warning before the front of the house exploded sending wood to riddle her chest and arms. Once it was calm again she picked her way out into the clearing and stared at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "Thanks for that." She muttered and began to pull out the pieces of wood from her body.

Inuyasha muttered an apology before grabbing the jewel from the ground and racing to Kagome's side.

With a sigh Jamila turned from them and began to head off. "I'm going to head to the hot springs." This celebration was for them, not for an outsider like her. But she didn't truly mind. She needed time to deal with the fact that she'd killed her sister.

Sesshomaru watched Jamila walk away in a state of shock, or as close to shock as Sesshomaru could get. He'd been so focused on destroying Naraku he'd forgotten Jamila was in the line of fire. And if the wounds were anything to go by, the explosion of the death blow had injured her.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome's voice came from directly behind him and he glanced back at her. "Thank you for your help. We'll make our way slowly to your castle to discuss this. For now though we need to rest and Jamila needs you." She bowed and started back to Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango.

Sesshomaru studied her a moment then headed off after his mate. When he reached the hot spring she had just began to undress. "Are you badly injured?" He asked smelling her bloody heavy in the air.

Jamila looked up startled by his question. "Not badly." She twitched her ear and with a frown moved to touch it. "Except I have half an ear. Oh well. I can stand being unappealing for fifty years." She muttered to herself and pulled another piece of wood from her stomach.

Sesshomaru moved forward and ever so gently licked the tattered edges of her ear. He felt her shudder and smelled her arousal and began to let his own claws help her get the last few splinters from her body.

Jamila shuddered under his gently touch and sensual licking. "I should have known blood would get you excited." She whispered and tilted her head to expose her throat.

He was centimeters away from kissing her slender throat when he saw the deep wound by his mating mark. It was as if Kanika had tried to slice Jamila's throat. He carefully licked the wound cleaning it and sealing the injury with his saliva.

Jamila sagged into his arms at the heat the blazed through her body at his touch and tugged him to the ground. They made love with the steam rising around them and helped convince themselves that they were both alive and whole.

"I love you Sesshomaru." Jamila murmured slipping from his arms into the water when their breathing had returned to normal. Her heart pitched when he didn't respond but she shook off her melancholy. She had time to make him love her.

* * *

**_Okay I know this was rather craptastic but like I said, I wanted to get Naraku out of the way and turn this into just a Sesshy romantic thing. But I have one question for you all. _**

**_Do you want me to do lemons? I don't care either way but I want to know what you all want._**

**_Anyway review. I'm working on the next chapter already, be warned however...there is going to be a small time skip between chapters._**


	19. Chapter 19

**_I am soooo sorry it is short. I had only this part and wanted to post it for those who want to read this story and for it to continue. I'd had it for a month but couldn't figure out how to start the next part. Anyway please review and those who read me, I have a poll voting for the next updated story since it has been so long since I've posted things. Please let me know which you'd like to read next._**

* * *

Jamila watched Xanthus and Kumi, who was now her lady's maid, flirt from her perch on the roof of the house with narrow-eyed amusement. It had been two months since Naraku and Kanika were killed and Jamila had seen Sesshomaru twice since their hot spring dalliance. He'd been called away to deal with issues that cropped up now that the dark presence had left the land. Inuyasha and his friends stopped by often to see her and Kohaku and Rin but the only real amusement Jamila was left with was watching Kumi try to seduce Xanthus.

"You are truly magnificent." Kumi gushed and Xanthus blushed before swishing his tail at her.

"You're much too young girl." He responded again trying to convince her to give it up. It wasn't that he didn't like her, Jamila knew, in fact he was very attracted to her but he was afraid to get involved, he'd already lost one wife and didn't seem to understand Kumi's reference to life mate. But then again he wasn't truly a demon.

"You keep saying that and you are wrong." Kumi stated suddenly sounding serious and older. "I act young because I am a filly, excitable and giddy. I am four centuries. Not as old as you no, but old enough to know what I want." She turned away and headed for the stable. "Stop treating me like a child."

Jamila sighed as Xanthus stood shocked and amazed by the sudden turn of events. It seemed as if everyone's love lives were going down the river. She rolled over and stared up at the beautiful blame sky and could only feel self-pity.

Sesshomaru had shut himself off from her. It seemed he truly did not want her love. She wasn't going to stop trying but at the moment she was at a loss of how to proceed. She'd tried seduction and while he'd enjoyed it, it hadn't changed much between them. She did the game with Kagome and blood lust but he always closed himself off from her.

"_Love is weakness."_ He once told her. _"A foolish emotion that poisons the mind." _Her response had been to turn away and tell him that she was poisoned beyond hope before walking away.

He hadn't tried to stop her.

"Jamila? Are you there?" Kagome called from the balcony below her. Inuyasha had gone off after Sesshomaru and left Kagome here alone with Jamila.

"Yes." Jamila replied rolling off the roof to land before her on the railing. "What is bothering you?"

Kagome signed and leaned against the railing beside Jamila. "I just wanted some girl time."

"I see." Jamila replied turning to gaze out at the forest. _Where was Sesshomaru now? Was he out hunting something? Was he talking to tenants? _

"Are you lonely?" Kagome's voice broke into Jamila's musings.

Jamila smiled widely and closed her eyes. "Why would you ask that?" She asked curiously. _Did it really show?_

"It's lonely…loving someone who doesn't love you back." Kagome's voice was quiet but Jamila could hear the knowledge and truth in her statement.

She let her smile fade and she and Kagome looked at each other with matching expressions. "Yes…it is."

"Some times…I wish I could just leave, get my head clear and just leave everything behind." Kagome sighed.

An idea began to form in Jamila's mind and she began to smile. "Why don't we? Go take a week or two and just find a place to vacation?"

"Can we?" Kagome asked chewing her bottom lip gently in thought.

"Why not? Xanthus can watch the house and Rin and Kohaku are with Sango and Miroku and Shippo. Kumi can go with us. Sesshomaru isn't around to stop us and by the time he gets home we'll be at the vacation place if not already back from it." Jamila argued ready to get going now.

Kagome began to smile as well. "Alright, why not? The three of us are down on live." She apparently had heard Xanthus and Kumi's argument. "I'll go pack."

Jamila let her run off before leaping to the ground to tell Kumi and Xanthus their plans.

* * *

An hour later the three of them took off galloping out of the front gate and into the sky. Kumi was in her normal horse form with Kagome riding bareback and Jamila rode Fatima and carried all three of their bags. "So where are we going?" Kagome called out looking sideways to Jamila, holding gently to Kumi's hair. She had been told that Kumi wouldn't allow her to fall off and she took it on faith.

"I was thinking of traveling to the sea to the West. It is the very edge of my territory now. Your book called it 'The Sea of Japan'." Jamila responding thinking back to the geography book of Kagome's she'd looked at before they left.

"That sounds nice. A nice vacation on the sea…" Kagome sighed wistfully. "How long until we get there?"

"We can make it in half a day if we go full out demon speed." Jamila replied looking to Kumi who tossed her head nodding.

"Go for it. I trust you to not let me fall and die." Kagome laughed finally getting into the spirit of their escape.

"Then let's go." Jamila shouted and leaned down over Fatima's neck. "Fly my _Zulieka_!" She whispered to the horse and she neighed prettily before charging.

Jamila laughed into the wind and tried to enjoy the moment and forget about the constant pain in her chest.

* * *

**_Also you get to vote, do you want to me switch chapters between her and Sesshomaru's point of view or keep it all her? Cause I think I should do him as well but meh, well let me know!_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_I know, i know short. But I wanted to post something since I haven't posted much lately. I've been having a case of the blues and doing a lot of school work. Enjoy though._**

* * *

Sesshomaru looked down at the snake demons cowering before him. "You are wearing my patience thin." He said quietly.

"Forgive us my lord!" The leader begged. "We did not mean to poach." His voice carried the hiss of snakes and Sesshomaru noticed his hands tightening on his sword's hilt.

For a moment Sesshomaru wanted to roll his eyes at the snake. The creature was really new to the west if he didn't believe Sesshomaru would kill him without hesitation. But Sesshomaru wasn't sure he was worth the minimal effort. The young fox could fry this snake and his two men.

The snake took Sesshomaru's silence for lack of attention and leapt to his feet in an attempt to attack the dog lord but before he was fully on his feet his head spun off to land at the feet of his subordinates.

Sesshomaru glanced at his brother who was resheathing his sword. "Unnecessary." He remarked as the last two underlings shrank as far into the ground as they would get.

"I know. But he annoyed me." Inuyasha replied smirking. "So what do you want to do with them?" He asked glaring at the cowering creatures.

"So long as they behave, I don't intend to do anything with them." Sesshomaru replied turning his back on them. He felt mild surprise when they ran rather than fight. He was too used to being attacked he supposed. "Now why are you here Inuyasha?"

His brother shrugged not meeting Sesshomaru's eyes. "I needed time to think about something."

"Without Kagome? So your thoughts are to mate with the strange priestess." Sesshomaru told him bluntly.

Inuyasha blushed and growled. "No!" He paused and looked away at Sesshomaru almost skeptical glare. "Yes…but there is so much that is unsure."

"Why come to me?" Sesshomaru asked resisting the urge to rub his throbbing temples. Just because they'd worked together to defeat Naraku didn't mean he liked his brother. He no longer hated him and there was grudging respect for him but he'd probably never like the idiot half-breed.

"Miroku and Sango would only tell me that she loves me and I won't be able to do better." Inuyasha replied growling lightly. "I already know _that_. I need advice from the demon half of my blood."

Sesshomaru felt something akin to shock. Inuyasha was asking _him _if mating Kagome was a good idea. He turned and began to walk towards home as he considered the question. Kagome was a powerful priestess no question about it. But that was part of the problem; she _was_ a priestess. She'd never accidently purified anyone however and seemed to be able to control who was hit by the purifying aura of her arrows. Inuyasha and any children would be safe from purification.

She was disgustingly cheerful and loyal but had a temper and bravery even in foolish circumstances. Sesshomaru paused in the middle of his thinking. A year ago he would have told Inuyasha to mate with a human would further taint their fathers blood. Now he was actually considering it? If she was strong enough to make Sesshomaru actually think about it, Inuyasha _couldn't _do better.

"Kagome is an acceptable mate." Sesshomaru replied finally. He heard a breath of relief escape Inuyasha and realized that if he'd said no, Inuyasha might have listened. _Remarkable._

Two days later Sesshomaru and Inuyasha wandered into his home to find the scents of their women stale.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Xanthus greeted bowing low.

"Where is Jamila?" Sesshomaru asked quietly.

"Jamila, Kagome, and Kumi left four days ago to take a…'girls only vacation' I believe is what Kagome called it." Xanthus replied still bowing. He was aware that Sesshomaru might kill him out of anger at Jamila's actions.

"Are they stupid?!" Inuyasha shouted voicing Sesshomaru's feelings. "Demons are popping up all over the place now that Naraku is dead! What were they thinking?"

"That men were stupid I believe." Xanthus murmured knowing he was heard. "I believe I heard Lady Kagome say that they were all down on love."

"Why didn't you stop them?" Sesshomaru asked narrowing his eyes on the centaur.

"I wouldn't have been able to get all three back and you wouldn't know what had happened if I wasn't here to tell you." Xanthus replied stiffly. _I expected you back days ago._ He thought to himself but didn't dare say aloud.

"Let's go after them." Inuyasha snarled turning sharply from Xanthus.

Sesshomaru nodded and lightly touched the walls around his castle. Instantly the barriers leapt into place and he let Inuyasha and Xanthus through the gate before sealing the barrier. "Which way?"

"West." Xanthus replied. "They wanted to go to the Sea."

Sesshomaru almost faltered in his steps. West…the Sea…the dog demonesses of the North would be there now on Summer retreat. They would not deal well with a cat demon bearing the Mark of the West. The shore line there was neutral territory for all demons but the dogs would attack a cat almost instantly after the war with the Panthers. Sesshomaru felt a tightening in his chest that he didn't want to acknowledge, a fear he didn't want to exist.

"Be safe." Inuyasha murmured thinking about his own woman. But Sesshomaru found himself repeatingthe wish silently. _Be safe._

* * *

**Review please! **


	21. Chapter 21

**_For hellgirl-fan1 and everyone else who wanted more Songs About Rain. I watch the voting count so if the numbers change I know which are getting attention. This is definitely the top wanted one and since hellgirl-fan1 specifically messaged me, I decided to start this earlier than planned. It's 2:40 AM but I'm finished with this chapter. _**

* * *

Jamila lay back on the blanket they'd brought with them from her home and marveled at the heat of the sand warming her back even though the cloth. She stretched languidly and heard Kagome laugh as she built a castle with Kumi in the sand. When Jamila had heard of a 'sand castle' she had been intrigued but quickly decided it wasn't something she wanted in. She liked crushing them after Kagome was done building them instead.

When they had arrived a few days ago, they'd quickly found a beautiful cove that could house them for the few days. The sand was warm, the area sunny, and there was a small cave if the weather turned horrible. Jamila had immediately stripped leaving nothing but her crescent moon chain around her waist where it dangled if not attached to her shirt and leapt into the water. Kumi had quickly joined her and after a moment Kagome had joined in muttering something about 'porn'.

Which had started one of the most interesting conversations of Jamila's existence.

_**Flashback (A/N: I love these kind of conversations)**_

"_So…in your time there are people who have sex in something called movies." Jamila asked her eyes wide as she bobbed in the warm water._

_Kagome, a faint red, nodded fighting the urge to dunk her head. "Yeah. They are called pornographies, or just porn for short."_

_Kumi giggled. "Do they have hot guys?"She float calmly on her back, as a horse, she was a natural swimmer where as Kagome and Jamila had to work at it._

_Kagome smiled wolfishly, a completely unusual look for her. "Definitely."_

"_So…why did you say it was like porn now?" Jamila asked tilting her head to the side curiously._

_Kagome turned even more red and looked away briefly. "Some of the movies that guys prefer is girls only. And we are all swimming naked. Right now…with you two, someone would be making a lot of money."_

_Jamila grinned and swam close to Kagome to run her hand along Kagome's arm her kitty urges coming strong. "Now Kagome. You are extremely attractive as well. It's all three of us who would make someone money."_

_Kagome laughed and then sputtered as she swallowed water and held onto Jamila and Kumi's arms as they held her above water. _

Jamila laughed again and stood to move towards Kagome and Kumi. They had convinced Kagome to not wear her bathing suit or clothes and they were also staying naked. It was odd for Kagome, she'd confessed, but in Jamila's point of view, clothes were there to cover you if you needed to be decent. Who did they need to impress? Nobody. And it was comfortable to be in nothing but your skin. At least the two demoness's thought so and were teaching Kagome the same thing. Besides, Kagome was getting a nice, all over tan, that Jamila was sure Inuyasha would drool over.

Suddenly Jamila's head reared up and her ears twitched. After a moment she darted for their clothing. "Get dressed! Quickly!" She called out tossing the others their clothes. Instead of pulling on her usual belly dancers outfit, she threw on one of the kimono's she'd received as Sesshomaru's mate and wife. It was long and as black as night and made her hair appear even more red and brought out the gold color in her skin and the silver streaks curved into intricate crescent moons. It was embroidered on the hems with Sesshomaru's mark and hung far enough off her shoulders that the mating mark was visible. She threw her hair up into a pair of chopsticks quickly as the other two threw on their own kimonos. By the time they were all dressed and Kagome had her bow and Kumi her staff and had shouldered their bags, Jamila had count of the people approaching them. "There are four approaching. Part of a large delegation. Don't say anything. If questioned you are my ladies in waiting and bodyguards but don't speak unless I give you permission." Jamila warned them and then turned back to the cove entrance as four women walked from the edge onto the sand.

The front two had black hair and silver eyes that shone even as far away as they were. The other two were brown haired with yellow-green eyes. All four of them were dogs though the two with black hair wore richer clothing than the others. If Jamila was to guess, the two brown haired were ladies-in-waiting like Kumi.

When the four women were within fifteen feet of Jamila they stopped and tension ran high as they all examined each other. Jamila knew she was in trouble but she hoped to be able to get Kagome to safety before things got bad. "Greetings. How can I be of assistance?"

"A cat." The one on the left said softly confused. "Why is there a cat Gen?"

"I am unsure Gin." The one on the right replied leaning forward to peer at Jamila. "But I do believe she is wearing one of Sesshomaru's kimonos."

The first, Gin, stepped closer and Jamila felt her hackles rise. "Indeed. She also carries Sesshomaru's mate mark." Her nose wrinkled in distaste. "Sesshomaru would not go so low as to mate with a cat."

Jamila stiffened her spine and stepped forward threateningly. "While I can indure you discussing me as if I were not here I can not allow you to speak of my lord so." Her voice was low and soft, but with a definite growl to it. Her ears were even slicked back angrily.

The two dogs laughed and turned matching eyes onto Kagome. "The kitty has a priestess!" They moved to look at Kumi. "And a horse." Shaking their heads they turned back to Jamila. "Kitty we are the princesses of the North. We don't like cats no matter who they are mated to." And with that they leapt forward to attack.

Kumi started to back up Jamila but she pushed her back into Kagome. "Get Kagome out of here." She ordered catching Gin's arm and tossing her into her sister before kicking one of the bodyguards backwards.

Kumi hesitated briefly then grabbed Kagome and darted off ignoring Kagome's arguing. _Vacation just went to hell._

* * *

Jamila crouched her claws extended and waited for the dogs to make another move. "My Lord Sesshomaru chose me for a reason."

"Because you poisoned him." Gin stated calmly not caring that Jamila had made her 'servants' flee.

"Sesshomaru is immune to all poisons." Jamila replied low, her mind going to that long ago conversation. _Love is a poison…_She shook her head dispelling the thoughts and straightened before reaching behind her and slitting her dress down the middle of the back and then down the sides. Her tail swished behind her now and her legs no longer felt the same constriction. "Now…would you like to try to attack me again?"

Gen smiled and went to her bodyguard and took the sword that she carried. "With pleasure." She turned sharply and leapt at Jamila swinging her blade down and attempting to slice Jamila in half. Her eyes widened slightly when Jamila caught the blade with her bare hand and kicked upwards at the hilt of the blade. The sword flipped from her hand and Jamila back flipped to catch it.

"You'll need a sharper blade than this to bleed me." She told them studying the demonic blade in her hand. It was obviously made from her own fang but it was weak compared to Sesshomaru's. Too weak to even cut through Jamila's skin when her demonic energy was so close to the surface. She was using the same level of energy she used when fighting with strong demons but it was still much lower than her normal energy output, for instance if fighting Sesshomaru she'd be using more energy. She didn't want to kill these bitches. It wasn't their fault they were stupid.

She tossed the sword over her shoulder into the cove and ignored the squawking of the demons. "Now…is there a reason you attacked me?" She froze and ducked suddenly as another blade sliced over her head as introduction to a third black dog.

This demoness was stronger than the two others, strong enough to hide her presence. Her eyes were a bright silver almost liquid silver and her hair was so dark a blue it seemed black. "My name is Miu. I am the heir to the Northern Throne." She announced watching Jamila closely from where she'd leapt to in an attempt to keep them all in sight. "If I kill you, I can take my place where I belong…at Lord Sesshomaru's side."

* * *

**_A little longer than my usual. I had thought about ending it with the line, Vacation just went to hell, but I didn't like the shortness or ending so I continued. I know it is totally a cliffy but those are fun! Next chapter Sesshomaru is getting closer to the coast but is waylaid by.......Jaken?! Where the *&^* did you come from!?_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Chapter 22_**

**_The beginning is Sesshomaru's part. I decided to add a bit of Jamila as well however so that it wasn't so short. I hope you enjoy._**

**_Remember to vote for updates._**

* * *

Sesshomaru turned his trademark glare at the green imp cowering in front of him and had to resort to the common habit of mortals and counted to ten. _One._

"My lord!! PLEASE!!"

_Two._

"YOU CAN'T GO TO THE SHORE!"

_Three. _

"THE OTHER DEMONS WILL SEE IT AS A BREACH OF THE TREATY!!"

_Four._

"NOT LIKE THAT CAT IS WORTH-" Jaken found his words cut off suddenly with a sharp blade at his throat.

"Jaken. I believe I have told you that your opinion of my mate is unacceptable." Sesshomaru ground out throwing all pretenses of calm out the window. Even Inuyasha was tempted to step back at the naked fury in his brothers gaze. "That opinion is why you are forbidden from entering my home now. Do you want to lose your position as my retainer, or your life?" He leaned the sword further into the imps neck enjoying hearing the imp whimper.

"Sesshomaru, I don't know about the treaty so maybe you can explain why Jaken here thinks it's a bad idea for us to go." Inuyasha asked scowling at the whimpering, sniveling blob.

Sesshomaru was quiet for a moment before punting the imp as far as possible. Inside he was livid and could do nothing but hope the imp died on impact though he appeared to have calmed. "The treaty he is talking about says that if the Northern Inu Clan are on the coast, the Western Inu must stay away unless a formal meeting has been agreed on. It was put into effect after Father went to your…mother. My Mother is a member of the Northern Inu and they took Father's setting her aside very ill." Sesshomaru explained sheathing his sword and staring towards where his mate was.

It was bad enough they had to slow to a speed that Xanthus could travel at, making the trip twice as long as it would have taken Sesshomaru himself. But then the imp had side-tracked them for half a day claiming that Rin was in danger. Sesshomaru had started in the direction of the demon slayers village when he smelled the lie on Jaken. Then Xanthus had spent an hour trying to get information from him about why he'd lied before Sesshomaru let Inuyasha go after him.

It was much more effective.

And it revealed that the demoness's had arrived that morning on the coast and Sesshomaru would have to stay away.

He turned to his brother and Xanthus and scowled. "However, my mate was already on the coast so that means it is the Northern Inu who are breaking the treaty." He started running for the coast again and barely managed to stay at a speed that Xanthus could manage. _Jamila would be angry if I left him behind. _He had to remind himself. He felt a small surge of gratitude as Inuyasha bent and threw Xanthus awkwardly over his shoulder and picked up speed.

"Kagome will be alright won't she?" Inuyasha asked quietly knowing his brother would hear him.

Sesshomaru didn't reply for a long time but when he did it was with conviction. "Jamila would make sure Kagome was safely away if anything happened."

Inuyasha nodded and landed slightly wobbling from the oddness of holding a horse on his back but took of instantly. _We'll be there soon._ He took in Sesshomaru's tight features and almost felt sorry for the Northern Inu if any harm came to his mate. Then he thought of his Kagome being in danger and his own features hardened. _I'll kill them myself._

* * *

Jamila scowled at the demoness in front of her and felt her anger rising quickly. "Take my place at Lord Sesshomaru's side? Don't be ridiculous. You are not strong enough to be his mate."

Miu tilted her head to the side and smirked. "If you are strong enough to be his mate, and I kill you, then obviously I am strong enough." She darted in and Jamila sidestepped the slightly wobbly swing.

_She's too eager. _Jamila thought kicking sideways and sending Miu backwards. She heard a shriek and turned back to see Gen and Gin and their bodyguards inside a barrier. Kagome and Kumi landed beside them inside their own barrier. "I told you to flee!" She snarled jumping over Miu as she took another swing at her side. Her aim and style was sloppy in her eagerness but she was fast; fast enough that Jamila was planning to avoid the blade until Miu began to slow.

"Please." Kagome sneered. "What kind of bodyguards, or friends, would we be if we ran away and left you out numbered?"

"Smart ones." Gen snarled trying to launch herself at them. She slammed into the barrier and yowled flying backwards.

Kagome glanced at her briefly then sat on the ground to watch Jamila. "I got them under control. Take care of Miu then we can go home." Kagome could feel the others of Miu's group heading towards them and hoped that the battle would be over before they got there. There was only three more, but it would just be easier to greet them on a strong front rather than be snuck up on during the fighting. More were coming from further away but Kagome couldn't tell just how powerful they were yet.

Miu had lost her eager edge as Kagome had talked and now was striking more true but Jamila stepped just out of range and settled into a fighters crouch taking out her knives. "You're right." She smiled slightly at Kagome then charged Miu. Miu looked taken aback and had to switch to defensive to keep from being impaled on the blur of Jamila's knives.

Jamila was over two thousand years old no matter what anyone seemed to think of her. She was strong, powerful, and dangerous. It was getting a little old having everyone think she was useless. With a surge that was unseen to everyones eyes she roundhouse kicked Miu in the side of the head sending her slamming into Kagome's barrier. She threw her shoulders back in the silence that followed and stood tall and proud.

"I am Jamila, Lady of the Western Lands, mate and wife to Lord Sesshomaru. I am not to be trifled with." She stated loud and clear to Miu, her sisters, and those coming over the hill. "Do not take me for easy prey because I am a cat."

"You break treaty Lady. Or perhaps as the new Lady you do not yet know the laws." A new woman said coming down.

Jamila tensed immediately. She knew this woman, the markings, the smell, the face. It was Sesshomaru's mother. She had long silver hair, dark golden eyes, and a proud, haughty carriage. _How could I ever think that Sesshomaru was proud? _She thought glancing at Kagome and Kumi to come flank her. _He's nothing compared to this woman._

"Welcome to the family." The woman smiled lightly and Jamila gripped her knives tighter. _What a way to meet._

**_Heehee...you surprised? I bet you are cause I totally was. I'm writing I'm writing I'm writing then BOOM!! SESSY MOMMY shows up! But Jamila is beginning to throw off the careless, silly facade she normally has and showing her real skills. _**

**_REVIEW!!!!!_**

* * *


	23. Chapter 23

**My number one voted. I wrote this chapter two different ways but I liked this chapter better. I hope you like it too!**

* * *

"Actually Lady Mother, I do not break treaty." Jamila said ignoring the welcome. "The treaty states that the coast is neutral territory though the two clans are not to be on it at once without formal arrangement. I…was at the coast first. And a runner had been sent to your home to inform you that I, and my servants would be here. It is a pity they did not reach you in time."

Sesshomaru's mothers stepped up and pushed Mui back towards her sisters ignoring Jamila's own statements. "My cousins children. Young and foolish but I'm afraid I must agree with them. Sesshomaru would not marry a cat without some trick on your part."

"You truly believe My Lord Sesshomaru is so weak as to fall under a trick of another? You underestimate my lord." Jamila growled.

"Yet you do not claim we overestimate you." His mother noted.

Jamila said nothing to that. She could feel the approach of Sesshomaru and fears the womans reactions to his appearance. _I swear if they fawn on him I'm going to really kill them._

"I, Lady Kiku, challenge you."

Jamila focused on her mother in law and raised an eyebrow calmly. "On what grounds?"

"By mating my son you have become Lady of the West. That was _my_ title. I challenge you to prove you deserve it." Her voice was haughty and cold but Jamila could see the desire for a fight deep in her eyes.

"Accepted." Jamila stated and felt Kumi tense behind her. Kagome however was fully relaxed. "To third blood or death?"

The hunger for a fight increased at the option of killing the cat without repercussions but Kiku settled for third blood. She shed her formal outer kimono and was left in a simple shorter kimono with a red tie.

Sesshomaru's colors.

_The runner did tell them I was going to be here. _Jamila decided and handed Kagome the sheaths to her knives and the chopsticks in her hair letting it hang loose. She gently fingered the missing chunk of her ear and handed Kagome one of her knives as well.

"You sure?" Kagome asked very gently.

Jamila grinned cattily and nodded she'd only need the one if that. She moved back to the center of the cove and felt the wind pick up carrying their scents to the approaching Sesshomaru. "Ready?" She asked quietly.

At the woman's nod Gen and Kumi began to count down. Before the word 'go' had finished echoing Jamila was gone from her spot.

Kiku blinked and Jamila was gone. She closed her eyes trying to sense where Jamila was going to come from. At the last second she managed to block the downward swing of Jamila's knife on the steel edge of her fan.

Jamila used her falling weight to bring more pressure onto the fan and used the force to slide the blade towards the ladys hand just breaking the skin.

"Blood one!" Kumi yelled out.

"Damn!" Gen shouted in astonished anger.

Jamila leapt back as her mother in law swept her claws at her and landed a few feet away very calm while she could hear her mother in law's heart racing. _In excitement not fear._ She noted. _I'll change that._ Jamila smiled and crouched low. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Xanthus entered the cove just as his mother flew at Jamila.

"What is going on?" Sesshomaru asked his eyes narrowing in naked fury.

Mui, Gen, and Gin and their bodyguards bowed low afraid to answer. Kumi and Kagome bowed slightly but it was Jamila who calmly answered dodging his mothers attacks.

"Your lady mother challenged me to third blood." Jamila replied bending under the outstretched fan and arm. She twisted her body around and slammed her foot into her mothers elegantly striped cheek sending her crashing to the side.

"Blood two." Kumi called out.

"On what grounds?" Sesshomaru growled his eyes red with his demon blood rising.

"Your lady mother claims Lady Jamila has seduced you into mating her and is undeserving of the title Lady of the West." Kagome chirped up smiling.

"Why are you smiling miko?" Gin growled making a move to step forward. She was stopped by a glare from Kagome, one almost as cold as Sesshomarus.

"Don't make me put you in another barrier." Kagome threatened. "Lady Jamila has no need for tricks. She is as strong a demoness as ever lived."

Gin and Gen laughed but as they watched Jamila slide under another hit and make a deep cut into her mother in laws wrist.

"Blood three." Kumi called out smugly.

Jamila tossed her blade towards Kagome who caught it hilt first. She moved to bow low to Sesshomaru and he kissed her hand giving her a proud look.

"Sesshomaru!" His mother called out angrily.

When he tore his eyes away from his mate it was to give his mother a very cold glare. "Lady Kiku."

"You mated a cat! After the war they started with your father?" Her eyes moved to those who stood at his back. "And your new company! Your fathers bastard offspring, a malformed demon, a weak horse, and a priestess! Have you no demon pride?!"

"I keep close those who are powerful Lady Kiku." He replied omitting their blood ties to tell her she was on thin ice. Jamila could feel the fury boiling under his skin, hear his beast roaring in her mind. "Blood makes little difference to power." He said, admitting something he'd only truly accepted recently.

"Sesshomaru!" She growled warningly.

"This is obvious if you only look to your own company. Three Inu princesses were unable to defeat a cat, a miko, and a horse. As were you." He pointed out.

"My lord." Kumi bowed her head and at his nod continued. "After Gen and Gin attacked Lady Jamila Mui attacked from behind and Kagome was able to hold Gin, Gen and the bodyguards inside a barrier."

Inuyasha gave a sharp barking laugh and at Sesshomaru's look he grinned. "They bark so hard and their bite is so weak."

"How dare you half-breed!" Kiku snarled snapping her fan open.

"It would be unwise to attack my brother." Sesshomaru said before his mother was able to take a single step.

Jamila almost felt sorry for the woman at the pained expression that crossed Kiku's face at Sesshomaru's acknowledgement of Inuyasha as kin, but not quite. "My Lord let us retire. The day has been long and you have traveled far to join me."

Sesshomaru nodded and the two of them began to walk away from his mother and the others showing them disrespect by turning their backs on them. Inuyasha, Xanthus, Kumi, and Kagome stepped up to walk slightly behind them as good bodyguards did and snuck smiles at each other as they went.

"You bitch!" The scream echoed and Jamila moved quickly pushing Kagome to the side to protect her from the attack Kiku sent flying towards her regardless of who was in the way.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!**

**Also: I am going to write 'A Christmas Carol' Inuyasha style!! Please look for it when it comes out! I know it has probably been done before but I got really into a Christmas mood today and I'm going to tweak the ending a bit so be ready!!!! It will be sweet!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24, the last of this series but READ THE NOTE AT THE END. One-shots to come.**

* * *

Sesshomaru felt his heart stop as the world around him erupted in chaos. His mother had sent an attack very much like Kagura's Dance of Blades at Jamila's back. Jamila, true to form, had taken the brunt of the attack to protect Kagome who would have been hit instead.

The scent of her blood filled the air and arched almost beautifully through the air. Almost in the same instant Kiku's blood scent came upon the air as Kumi's staff was removed from her lifeless body.

Miu dropped to her knees in astonishment as Sesshomaru let out a furious howl. It was full of pain, fury, and fear. A sound she'd never expect to hear from a man like Sesshomaru's throat.

"We are all dead!" Gin wept pressing her face into the sand. "Dead for the sake of Kiku's pride."

Kagome was kneeling beside Jamila her hands glowing brightly while Inuyasha held Sesshomaru away from his injured mate. "Kagome will heal her! Don't lose yourself." He growled.

Kagome could see that though the wound was deep it wasn't life threatening at all. She focused her power to knitting the injury back together rather than purifying and the wound slowly closed.

Jamila lay quietly her eyes closed as the howl filtered into her mind. The shock of the attack and the hit had sent her reeling into a semi-conscious state. She swam up out of the darkness urgent to answer Sesshomaru's call. "Sesshomaru." She breathed opening her eyes to meet his own. In that instant she finally realized why he continued to distance himself from her. "I will never leave you."

Sesshomaru said nothing back; he simply kept his eyes locked with hers until she began to sit up. He lifted her into his arms and cradled her against his chest as the hundreds, thousands, of emotions he'd kept locking away flooded through him.

'_Now do you see?'_ His father's voice seemed to echo. '_One_ _cannot deny one's true feelings_.' The memory had been one he'd long forgotten. He'd been a child and had been unable to hide his fury at another demon child who'd insulted him. His father had always been unhappy with the way Sesshomaru had hid his feelings. And tried to use that to prove a person couldn't be emotionless. It was the same lesson he'd tried to teach Sesshomaru right before he died.

Jamila reached up and placed a hand gently against his cheek and gave him a soft smile. "Let's go home."

_

* * *

_

Five years later

Jamila watched Kagome run in circles her hands above her head with a twelve year old Rin mimicking her every movement. Behind the two of them was a strange group of children. Sango and Miroku's twin daughters at five ran after them with Inuyasha and Kagome's one year old son and Kumi and Xanthus's two year old daughter on their backs.

Jamila was pregnant with her and Sesshomaru's first pups. She had told Sesshomaru, when pressed, that she didn't want to become pregnant until Sesshomaru had settled in his own mind, what his feelings were. Four years of arguing, silence, and deep reflection later, Sesshomaru had come to Jamila and told her that despite his intentions he'd fallen in love with her.

"_Despite your intentions?" Jamila had asked giggling too happy to have his love than to care for his statement._

"_I did not need love, I had power, I had the world. But you kept poisoning my mind, making me think of you when I didn't want to, making me worry about you when you are doing reckless things, making me…miss you when you'd go visit my brother and his mate. I did not want to love you. It goes against everything I believed." Sesshomaru admitting trailing a hand gently down his cheek._

"_What do you believe now?" Jamila asked leaning into his hand and smiling up at him. _

"_I still don't need to love you." Sesshomaru replied. "But I want to."_

_Jamila burst into tears and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her. "Stop being so ridiculous." He wiped the tears away with his fingertips. "Why are you crying?"_

"_You took a long time!" Jamila replied leaping into his arms. "But that's alright. I would have waited forever."_

"_Hn." Sesshomaru replied nuzzling her cheek. It was hard to them to adjust to this love of Sesshomaru's, after all, his mother had never loved him or his father, so he didn't have any examples but Jamila loved him more than enough to teach him. _

She felt a sharp pain in her stomach and groaned. "Kagome! It's time!"

Kagome stopped abruptly and began ordering everyone around. Rin gathered the children and led them into the nursery and Xanthus and Miroku, who'd been watching in the background went with them. Inuyasha dropped from a nearby tree and shot off to find Sesshomaru while Kumi and Sango helped Jamila to her birthing room.

When Sesshomaru burst into the room it was a moment etched into Jamila's mind. His eyes were wide with worry and anticipation and love. It had taken them so long to get to this point, Jamila hadn't always been patient with her 'emotionally stunted', as Kagome had once called him, mate, but she loved him so much it didn't matter what had happened before; only what would happen now.

Hours later found Kagome handing Sesshomaru one of two small bundles. One had a fringe of his silver hair, the other a lighter red than their mothers. They were equally mixed bloods, half cat, half dog and Sesshomaru had never seen anything more precious than Jamila smiling down into the babies faces.

"What shall we name them?" Jamila asked looking up into her husband's face. "I like Ichigo for this handsome lad." She told him running her fingers into his red hair. "We need something sweet!" She giggled.

"Then this will be Doku." Sesshomaru told her leaning in to kiss her forehead. "Since you poisoned me so completely."

Jamila smiled widely and tilted her face up to kiss his lips. "Only after you poisoned me first. It hurt so good I couldn't stop."

"You mate, are ridiculous."

Jamila just laughed and cuddled Ichigo closer. _Thank you Mother, for this wonderful family you've given me._

**It is not over! I wanted to wrap up the story but I have more that will go with this! There will be a collection of one shots after this to show the four years of them working towards him accepting how he feels, and one shots with him and his children. I hope you enjoyed this however! I admit it was not one of my favorite stories to write, I felt like I failed with the plot lol but I tried and I wanted to finish it for those who read. **

**Thanks to everyone who stuck with it this far, no matter how crappy it was or wasn't. It will be marked as complete but I will occasionally add one-shots like I said so look forward to those!**

**Thanks and see you around!**

**B.D.**

* * *


End file.
